Undeniable Chemistry
by Shining Friendship
Summary: Things have finally calmed down and become peaceful with the Hart family now that everyone’s happy, but that soon changes when Brock’s feelings for Reba begin to resurface. Complete!
1. Some Unresolved Feelings

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hit sitcom 'Reba,' but that would be so cool if I did! LOL!**

**Title: Undeniable Chemistry**

**Couple: Brock/Reba**

**Rating: T (PG-13)**

**Summary: Things have finally calmed down and become peaceful with the Hart family now that everyone's happy, but that soon changes when Brock's feelings for Reba begin to resurface.**

**Note: This is set shortly after the series finale of 'Reba.' This is my idea of what would have taken place if the CW had ordered the "back nine" episodes to give 'Reba' a full sixth season. I am dedicating this fanfiction to Reba McEntire and Chris Rich because their chemistry on this show was undeniable.

* * *

**

Chapter One: Episode 6x14 – Some Unresolved Feelings

Reba Hart had just gotten off of work after a hard day at the office and was finally getting to relax with a glass of red wine and a good book when someone came bursting through the front door.

"Hey Reba," said her ex-husband, Brock, while walking towards her at the couch. "How's it going?"

The fiery redhead put down her book and wineglass on the coffeetable in front of her and turned to him with an unpleasant look on her face. "Brock, if I had known that you were going to spend more time over here since we got divorced than I would have just stayed married to you so I could see you less often."

"Ha, ha. Very funny." Brock stared at her in response with boredom and then shook the comment off. "I just came by so I could pick up Jake for soccer practice because Kyra's stuck in traffic and doesn't have time to pick him up; it's in a half an hour. Do you have a problem with that?"

Reba got up from the couch and let out a sigh. "I'm sorry, Brock. I didn't mean to snap at you, it's just been a really hard day at work. You know ever since Van left my real estate office to join Steve Norris it's been tougher at the office."

"Why? Didn't you guys get someone else to replace Van after he quit?"

"Yeah, we did," Reba nodded her head. "But the guy acts like Van when he first started working for me, only goofier—if you can actually believe that."

Brock laughed at statement and then sat down on the arm of the couch while still looking at her. "Really? Goofier than Van? I thought no one on this entire planet was goofier than Van—except for maybe Barbara Jean."

"Yeah, it is hard to believe, especially after Kyra posted those embarrassing videos of Van on YouTube a few months ago when he was acting like "The Doofus," but I am telling you—this guy is _weird_."

"How so? I mean, what does the guy do, dance around and talks to himself in the mirror about 'getting in the zone' like Van?" Brock questioned Reba with a smile on his face, actually enjoying a conversation that didn't include arguing or Barbara Jean's name for once.

"No, of course he doesn't do that…he does _worse_. He talks to himself in the mirror, dances around like crazy in front of everyone, and sings karaoke songs every morning before work in the office!"

Brock laughed amusingly and tried to cover his mouth to stop when Reba slapped him on his right arm. "That's hilarious! I gotta meet this guy! Is he around Van's age too?"

"No, he's a couple of years older than Van, but he acts like he's five years old!" Reba took a few steps away from Brock, cupping her face in her hands for a moment, and let out another sigh.

After getting up off the couch, Brock put his hands on Reba's shoulders and rubbed them for few moments, unconsciously trying to relieve all of the stress and tension in her neck like when he used to when they were married. "I'm sorry, Reba. I didn't know that this new guy was such a pain for you. I really hope you have a better day at work tomorrow."

Reba smiled at her ex-husband for a second, and then realized that she was enjoying the neck rub he was giving to her a little too much so she walked away from Brock so he would stop rubbing her shoulders.

"Jake!" she called for their 13-year-old son. "Are you almost ready to go to soccer practice yet? Your dad's been waiting down here for five minutes."

"I'm almost ready, Mom!" he called back to her.

"Well hurry up or you're gonna be late!" she responded quickly and then turned around to look at Brock again. "So how are things going with you and Barbara Jean?"

"Good," Brock nodded and moved closer to Reba so that they were now both in front of the staircase waiting for Jake. "Things are getting better between us everyday, and she really enjoys her new position at the news station."

"That's good to hear," Reba said and grinned at Brock happily. "I'm glad to see that things are going better between you two and BJ's enjoying her new job."

"You know, Reba, it is still kinda weird to hear you say that Barbara Jean is your best friend. I mean, after all you hated her from day one and all she's ever done is annoy you."

"Yeah, I know, but I've also grown to like her over the years too because she's always been there for me—even when I didn't her want to be, but that's beside to point. I understand that she's a part of the reason our marriage didn't work out in the end and her crazy obsession with me has actually gotten some of the neighbors to move away, but she's still a sweet person and I always respected for that. Barbara Jean is a member of our family now, plus we honestly wouldn't be the family we are today without her. And whether that's a good or a bad thing, I couldn't tell ya."

He let out a light chuckle and nodded in agreement. "Yep, that's for sure. We wouldn't be the craziest, most dysfunctional family in Houston without Barbara Jean."

Reba was about to say something back when Jake came running down the stairs with his soccer bag slung over his shoulder. "Okay, I'm ready to go, Dad."

"All right, son. Hey, why don't you go get in the car and I'll be there in a minute. I just need to talk to your mom about something first and then we'll go."

"Okay. Bye, Mom."

"Bye, honey. Have fun at practice." Jake gave his mom a quick hug and she blew him a kiss goodbye as he walked out the door.

"So what do ya need to talk to me about?" Reba asked Brock after sitting down on one of the stairs.

Brock sat down with her while putting a hand on her knee without thinking about it. "I wanted to thank you for your support when Barbara Jean and I were separated."

"Which time?"

He glared at her and said, "The most recent time. Hopefully this time will be the last time we have serious martial problems. You know, it's not easy goin' through that stuff when you love someone so much and you don't know if it's gonna work out or not."

Reba rolled her eyes and sarcastically responded, "Yeah, you're right. I wouldn't know _anything_ about how that feels like. Our separation and divorce was just a piece of cake for me."

The blond quickly got up from the stairs and stared straight into his ex-wife's eyes. "Oh, come on, Reba! Are you going to bring up our divorce every time we see each other so I feel guilty about it for the rest of my life?"

The redhead was taken back with wide eyes and got up swiftly to confront him. "Well, I'm glad to see that something positive came out of our divorce. You _should_ feel guilty, Brock! You're the reason our family was torn apart!"

"That is not fair and you know it, Reba. We were having problems with our marriage long before I had an affair with Barbara Jean."

"Oh, so that makes you sleeping with her and getting her pregnant with Henry while being married to me okay?"

"No, it doesn't, but I thought you were glad to have Barbara Jean in your life now?" Brock argued back, trying to defend himself the best he could.

"Yes, I am glad to have her in my life _now_, but it took six years to do it! Think about it. Do you know what Barbara Jean was to me before I could accept her as my friend?"

Brock remained silent; his head hung low in shame.

"For years all Barbara Jean ever was to me was a reminder that our marriage failed—that I couldn't keep you happy enough to stay with me and the kids. And I hated her for it. I hated the fact that you felt like you had to be with her to feel good again when you had a wife sitting at home with three children to take care of. God, you have _no_ idea of the pain you and Barbara Jean caused me, Brock. I couldn't get out of bed for a week! All I could think about was you being with her, living the life that you were supposed to have with me—your wife."

Reba paused a moment as tears were welling up in her eyes. Brock was about to open up his mouth and say something when Reba cut him off.

"And you wanna know the worst part about all of that was? Despite every immoral thing you did to ruin our marriage, I would have still given you another chance to come back to us because I still loved you and I thought that maybe it was worth the fight after 20 years of building a life together! But obviously you weren't willing to stay…so I guess I wasn't willing to fight for you…and now here we are six years later." Reba finally finished what she wanted to say and dried her eyes after a few tears had fallen down.

"You were still in love with me when we were getting divorced?" Brock asked his ex-wife in barely above a whisper.

She stared at him in shock and then anger, flinging her arms up impatiently. "Is that _all_ you've got to say after everything I just said to you?!"

"Answer the question, did you?" Brock's voice was suddenly becoming louder and more firm.

"I think I made myself pretty clear, Brock. I hope that I don't have to repeat it again."

"So you did still have feelings for me when we were getting divorce. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"What difference would it have made? You made up your mind about marrying BJ because you got her pregnant and you thought it was the right thing to do. That's the end of the story."

"Well maybe—" BEEP! The sound of a car horn suddenly cut Brock off from finishing his sentence.

"C'mon, Dad! We're gonna be late for practice!" Jake yelled for his father from the driveway.

Brock looked to the front door and then back to Reba. Their blue eyes were locked into a gaze that seem to last forever until Reba finally spoke up. "You should go. Jake's going to be late for practice otherwise."

He tried to move closer to her, but when she stepped back he got the picture. "I'll talk to you later, all right?"

"Fine," Reba said in an almost irritated tone. "Just bring Jake home at a decent hour so he can finish his homework before going to bed."

"Okay." Then Brock left the house, leaving Reba to wonder what had just happened between them.

* * *

**(One day later…)**

Reba was cleaning up the living room when Brock suddenly came through the front door.

"Hey, Reba…I think we need to sit down and talk."

"Why?" she asked him without looking up at him while polishing the coffeetable.

He walked down past the steps and stood right above her. "Because a lot of unresolved feelings came out yesterday that I think we never discussed when we were getting divorced."

"In case you've forgotten, we got divorced over six years ago, Brock. We don't need to talk about anything concerning that anymore."

"Yes, we do," he insisted. "The argument we had yesterday made me realize that we never really had any closure before we got divorced and I married Barbara Jean."

Reba got off of the ground and glared at him straight in the eyes. "Oh, well I think we had plenty of closure when your pregnant mistress showed up in my kitchen on Van and Cheyenne's wedding day while you were hugging me!"

Brock's eyes widened from her outrage and pointed a finger at her. "I thought you were over that by now. God, Reba, you can't have it both ways! You can't say that Barbara Jean's your best friend one day and then say that she's still your enemy the next. You either like her or ya don't."

"I _do_ like her, Brock, but I still hate the part that she had in the destruction of our marriage! And she wouldn't have been if were able to control yourself more! At least _she_ regrets being one of the reasons why we got divorced, but you—you never want to admit it. You never want to admit that if you hadn't had an affair with Barbara Jean, our marriage might have lasted!"

"Okay, fine, I'll admit that. If I hadn't been an idiot, our marriage _might_ have had a chance, but there's no guarantee it would have."

"Don't you dare start pulling the 'what-ifs' on me, Brock. What you did was wrong! Even if our marriage had failed without Barbara Jean in our lives that still doesn't make what you did with her right."

Brock lowered his head and refused to speak as Reba continued speaking her mind about the subject.

"You know what kills me the most about this whole thing? You honestly thought I would have gotten over the fact that you cheated on me so easily and that I really didn't care that you were marrying Barbara Jean right after you divorced me."

Her ex-husband gaped at her in shock, completely stunned by what she had just said. "How the hell can you say something like that! Do you really think that I thought that Reba? I mean, after all the years we shared together, is that really what you think?"

"Actions speak louder than words! And your actions were booming all through Houston!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Let me refresh your memory in case you forgot, okay? You let Barbara Jean come to our daughter's wedding when I said I wanted you to come alone, you tried to get me to sign a permission slip form for bigamy so you could marry Barbara Jean out of town before our divorce was final, you brought her over to my house for my parents' anniversary after I specifically told you not to, you announced to an entire birthing class that you're going to be a better father to Henry than to our children, and then you—!" Brock cut her off by covering her mouth with his hand.

"Stop it, okay? I've heard enough," he uncovered her mouth and stepped back some. "All right, I get it. Maybe my actions did tell you that I wanted you to get over us quickly, but that's only because I didn't want to see you in pain, Reba. You were my wife for twenty years, my best friend in college, and the one person I can always go when things get rough…"

"Like when things get rough between you and Barbara Jean?"

Brock sighed and rolled his eyes for a second. "Do we really need to get into that right now? Barbara Jean and I are finally rebuilding our marriage and making things work again. I really don't want to talk about all of the problems that we've had in the past when the two of us are finally on the right track."

Reba patted him on the shoulder for a quick two seconds and nodded. "I'm sorry, you're right. I didn't mean to bring that up; I was just trying to make a point."

"And what's your point?"

"Look, all I'm trying to say is that although I got past you cheating on me eventually, that don't mean that it doesn't still hurt from time to time. Don't get me wrong, you're both my friends and I love you both as part of my family, but what you two did to me will never be erased from my mind. A part of me will always be upset with what you did, but that doesn't mean that I don't care about you any less. Families stick together and that's what we're gonna do, okay?"

The blond smiled softly at his ex-wife and opened his arms to hug her. She accepted the invitation and hugged him back. Brock closed his eyes and enjoyed the brief, pleasant moment that he got to share with Reba. They didn't get too many moments like these anymore, and he wasn't going to waste a single second of it. The divorced couple parted about a minute later and locked eye contact once more.

"You know what amazes me, Reba?"

"The fact that you've been here a whole five minutes and you're shocked to see that I haven't kicked you outta here yet?"

He laughed and replied, "Yeah, but I was actually thinking about something else."

"About what?"

"About the chemistry we have."

"What chemistry?" Reba asked, starting to sound annoyed by him again.

"C'mon, Reba, you know what I'm talking about. Don't try and deny it."

"Deny what? We're divorced. We haven't had 'chemistry' since we were happily married."

Brock gave her one of his sexy, sly smiles and just nodded. "Okay, whatever you say. I'll see you later," then he walked towards the door.

"But you know, I think one of these days you'll actually admit it…" he said before grabbing the door knob to close it behind him.

"Out!" Reba yelled for him to leave and Brock shut the front door closed.

* * *

**How was the first chapter? Should I continue writing it? Please review! **

**Shining Friendship**


	2. The Attic Incident

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hit sitcom 'Reba.'**

**Note: I want thank you everyone who reviewed the first chapter of my story and urged me to continue writing it. I hope that you all enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

**

Chapter Two: Episode 6x15 – The Attic Incident

"Hey Mrs. H, we're back!" Van yelled from the front door of the living room, carrying Elizabeth in his arms.

Reba walked into the room from the kitchen with a smile on her face and asked, "How was the zoo? Did you kids have a good time?"

Cheyenne walked into the house with a huge grin on her face as she put her purse on the coat hanger next to the door and looked at Reba. "We had such a blast, Mom. Elizabeth had so much fun looking at the monkeys playing and she really enjoyed the bird show."

"Yeah, one of the trainers got bird crap all over his shirt and then he had to leave the stage to go get cleaned up. It was hilarious!" Van laughed as he put his five-year-old daughter on the floor and she ran towards her grandma.

"Grammy, I missed you!" the little blonde girl said excitedly as her grandmother picked her up for a hug.

"Oh, I missed you too, sweetheart! I'm so glad that you had such a good time at zoo." Reba placed her back on the carpet floor and looked at her softly. "Hey, why don't you go upstairs and ask Jake to play with you for a little while, okay?"

"Okay, Grammy!" then Elizabeth ran upstairs to find her uncle and play with him.

"What's for dinner?" Van asked as he plotted himself on the couch and switched on the TV with the remote.

Reba sat in the chair next to the kitchen's bar counter and replied, "I'm making Kyra's favorite, homemade Mac 'n Cheese. She told me that Jake's team only gave the other team five goals in their game this morning. Isn't that great?"

Van groaned impatiently and let out a sigh. "Do you _anything_ about soccer or do you actually _like_ to see people lose, Mrs. H?"

The redhead gave him a bored look. "Do you remember when he was seven? We were lucky to see him only give up _ten_ goals. Jake giving up five goals is enough for me to throw a party."

"Yeah, yeah…I've heard it all before," then the ex-football star said as he continued surfing through the channels on the television.

After fixing her makeup with her compact mirror, Cheyenne came over to the couch and sat down with her husband. "How was your day, Mom? Did you do anything with Barbara Jean?"

"No, she had another Beanie Babies meeting so we weren't able to do anything today, but we might go out for drinks tomorrow night. You're welcome to join us if you want to."

"Oh, I wish I could, but I can't. Van and I still have a lot to do to fix up the house. Tomorrow we're going to _finally_ paint Elizabeth's bedroom and maybe the new baby's room too if we're up to it."

"Yeah, _if_ we're up to it," Van eyed her liked he already knew that he wasn't going to be able to.

Cheyenne simply threw a look at him and continued talking with her mother. "So do you have any plans for tomorrow until you and BJ go out for drinks?"

"Well, I was actually thinking about cleaning up the attic."

Van shot her a look of surprise. "What?! I already cleaned up the attic like…three years ago… Man, has it really been that long since I cleaned it?"

"My point exactly," Reba chimed in while pointing to her son-in-law.

Cheyenne looked at her almost concerned. "Should you really be doing that stuff by yourself, Mom? I mean, moving around all those boxes and lifting all that stuff—it gets pretty heavy. Don't you think Dad should come over and help—?"

"No!" Reba cut off her daughter's question. The last thing she wanted right now was to be bothered by her ex-husband after the last two conversations she had with him. "I don't need your father's help. I can clean the attic up myself, thank you very much."

Van and Cheyenne both had their eyebrows raised with suspicion at Reba, wondering what her sudden outburst was all about. "Is everything okay between you and Dad, Mom? Did you two have another fight?"

"No," the redhead said while standing up. "I just don't wanna bother Brock when cleaning the attic has got nothing to do with him. It's my attic and I'm gonna clean it up on my own. I'll be fine. Now, if you two don't mind, I'm going to go start dinner so you guys don't get home too late," then Reba walked out of the living room into the kitchen.

Once she was an earshot away, Van whispered to his wife, "Did you buy anything of that?"

"Not at all," Cheyenne responded while looking at her mom in the kitchen trying to get dinner started. "Something definitely happened between my parents since the last time we talked to them. I'm gonna call Dad later tonight when we get home and see if he'll tell me anything."

"Well what if he doesn't?"

"Then they'll just have to work it out themselves, I guess…"

Van quickly caught onto what his wife was planning on doing. "So you're gonna call your dad to come over tomorrow to help your mom with the attic and we're gonna spy on 'em to see what they're hiding from us?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much the plan," Cheyenne nodded and left the couch to go check on Elizabeth and Jake.

* * *

**(The next morning in the attic…)**

Reba just had dusted off all of Kyra's baby things in the large chest by the attic window and had moved onto the boxes containing old photographs of her marriage with Brock.

The redhead sighed when she saw and picked up a large framed photo of her wedding day. The picture was of her and Brock, holding hands and smiling happily like any newlywed couple would. Reba's hair was long and curly and Brock had a mustache. "God, it feels like that happened a million years ago. I can't believe how much time has passed since that day."

"Since what day?" the voice of a very familiar person asked as they were walking up the steps towards the attic.

Reba whirled around, the wedding picture in still her hands, and saw her ex-husband looking at her with a questioning look of expression on his face.

"What are _you_ doing here? And how the heck did you know I was up here?"

"Cheyenne called me last night and told me that you might need some help cleaning up the attic so I came over," Brock quickly explained.

"Cheyenne told you to come over after I specifically told her not to?"

"C'mon, Reba, this is Cheyenne we're talking about. She doesn't exactly have the best track record for doing everything we ask her not to do."

Reba said under her breath, "Yeah, that's for sure."

"But why wouldn't you want me to help? This stuff belongs to me just as much as it belongs to you. I wanna help out."

"Brock, all this stuff is our children's old baby clothes and the items of our failed marriage. I didn't want you up here because none of this stuff concerns you anymore. It doesn't really concern anybody. It's all in the past. I just wanna clean some of it up and move on with the rest of my day. So if you don't mind, will you just leave?"

"You're wrong, Reba," the middle-aged blond told her as he moved further into the attic. Unknown to either of them, Cheyenne and Van were watching them silently while sitting on the stairs heading down towards the hallway.

"What?"

"This stuff does concern me because all of it belonged to us when we were happily married."

"You know, you have a wife at home that could help you clean out your own attic. So if you're really in the mood to walk down memory lane, go stumble off the road with Barbara Jean, okay? But don't clean it for too long because we're goin' out tonight."

Brock just rolled his eyes and ignored her sarcasm.

"Man, do you think those two are _ever_ nice to each other?" Van whispered to Cheyenne.

"Shut up, Van! I'm trying to hear what my parents are saying." Then the young married couple continued to listen to the divorced couple talk to each other.

"So what's that in your hands?" Brock pointed to the framed photograph Reba was gripping onto and walked over to her to see it.

The redhead didn't want to show it to him, but figured he was going to see it either way so she just handed it over to him. "It's our wedding picture."

Brock almost showed feelings of sadness by staring at it and finally said, "Oh."

"It was in one of the boxes I was going through and I found it before you came in here," Reba explained while they were both still looking at it.

They were quiet for a good couple of moments before Reba could finally say something. "Brock, I'm sorry that I got mad at you. It's just—after you and I got all upset with each other the last two times we talked I didn't want to rehash that again so that's why I didn't want you to come over here."

He turned around to look at her after putting their wedding picture inside the closest box to him. "So this has nothing to do with the fact that you're going through all of our old stuff?"

Reba hadn't thought about that before. Subconsciously she probably didn't want him over here while she went through all of their old things, taking a trip down memory lane when their lives were so good. Every time they were getting along, she seemed to remember their marriage and how wonderful everything was before they got separated. The feeling scared her because she didn't want to be pulled back into that world and then have it be ripped away from her again. Reba liked the way her life was now and she didn't want it to change. "Yeah…I guess a part of me didn't want you here because of that, too, but you can really blame me for feeling that way?"

"No, I guess not," Brock responded and then looked down at himself for a moment before turning his attention back on his ex-wife. "I'm sorry, Reba."

"For what?" the divorced, single mom asked while she went back to dusting off all of the dirty items around the attic that wasn't in a box.

"For coming over here unannounced and trying to butt in on something I know you wanted to do alone," he apologized.

Reba let out a small laugh and replied, "Please, that's never stopped you before."

"They seem to be getting along better now," Van told Cheyenne while they were continuing to listen to Brock and Reba.

"There's just something I don't get."

"What's that?"

"Why is it that my parents only seem to be nice around each other when nobody else is around?"

"We're here watching them and they're being nice to each other."

The blonde gave Van an are-you-kidding-me look and said, "Yeah, but they don't know we're here, you mo-ron!"

"Cheyenne, you just said it _again_."

"Craaaap!" the blonde woman groaned with upset. "I'm turning into my mother!"

"Honey, you're not turning into your mother, you're already there."

"Reba, what are you doing?" Brock asked her as he suddenly saw her climbing up their old wooden ladder to the top of the attic.

"I wanted to see if there's anything up there that I need to get rid of," she told him as she reached the top. "I might as well do it while I'm cleaning the attic, right?"

Brock started getting antsy and concerned about his ex-wife's safety. "Well, maybe I should do that. You're not as strong as I am and I don't want to see you fall."

"Oh, please, Brock. I was doing scarier stuff when we were working for Terry at his bar—!" Reba's foot suddenly slipped off of the ladder when she shifted her weight around too fast and she started falling off.

"Reba!!!" Brock yelled out in panic as the redhead was falling for the ground.

Reba closed her eyes shut, expecting to hit the wooden flooring hard from several feet up in the air, when she all of a sudden felt someone catch her and hold on her tightly, trying to maintain their balance while doing so. She opened her blue eyes to see Brock holding onto her as best as he could after catching her like that. "Brock? You—you caught me? You—you saved me… Oh, my God, you saved my life!" Reba spoke out unevenly while shaking in her ex-husband's arms.

Brock let out a huge sigh of relief after getting out of his state of shock for reacting so fast and he slowly placed Reba back on her feet. His hands immediately went to cup her face and looked to see if she was really alright. "Oh, honey, are you okay? God, you scared me half to death!" Then he quickly wrapped both of his arms around her back and pulled her into a tight hug.

Reba could only smile at his reaction and hug him back by wrapping her arms around his neck until she realized something. _Honey?_ Brock hadn't called her honey since he accidentally did back when they were getting divorced and she told him that Cheyenne felt Elizabeth move for the first time when she was pregnant with her.

The redhead was just about to say something to Brock when out of nowhere she heard the screams of Van and Cheyenne, who had been standing there in complete shock while watching the whole frightful "moment" happen.

"MOM!"

"Mrs. H!"

"Are you alright?!" the panicked married couple said in unison while running into the attic towards them.

Reba pulled away from her ex-husband's embrace and immediately hugged her daughter when she came running into her arms. "Oh, Mom! Are you okay? We saw what happened, and if Dad hadn't caught you, you could have been really hurt."

"Sweetheart, it's okay now, I'm fine. I'm just lucky that your dad was there to catch me, huh?"

"I'll say!" Van interrupted. "You must have been 12 or 15 feet up in the air, Mrs. H. You scared the heck out of us."

"I'm sorry you guys, but—but wait a second!" Something had just dawned on Reba. "Weren't you two supposed to be at your house painting today?"

"Uh…" Van and Cheyenne said nervously together.

"Well… We were just taking a break from painting and we wanted to see if you needed any help, Mrs. H," Van said the first thing that popped into his mind for an excuse.

"Yeah! We just came over to see how things were going over here. We walking up the stairs to come and see you, and that's when we saw you falling off the ladder," Cheyenne added, trying to make their lie more convincible.

Reba eyed them suspiciously for a few more seconds before finally believing them and nodded. "Okay, all right. I'm glad that you guys wanted to come over and see if I needed any help, but I think I've got it covered. Besides, that housework needs to get done before the new baby comes. Houses don't paint themselves, ya know."

Brock chuckled at the comment and walked over to Reba, placing a hand on her back. "Hey, can you guys give me and Reba a moment to talk? We'll be right down in just a minute, I promise."

"Sure," Cheyenne agreed and then gave her mom one more hug before leaving.

Van gave his mother-in-law a small kiss on her right cheek and silently walked out with his wife.

Reba turned towards her ex-husband as soon as the kids left and smiled at him. "Thank you, Brock. I don't know what would have happened to me if you hadn't been here to catch my fall. I guess now I'm a little grateful that Cheyenne disobeyed my orders and called you to come over here."

Brock laughed in amusement. "Yeah, me too. Maybe our kids shouldn't listen to us more often."

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" Reba tried to change the subject so they could get downstairs and get out of her stuffy, old attic that she had been in for over two hours now.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry I wasn't holding onto that ladder when you climbing up it. You might not have actually fallen if I had only been there keeping it steady."

Reba's face softened at his innocent apology. "But it's not your fault. At least you were there to catch me, and isn't that what matters in the end anyway? You're always there for me, Brock, always. And even though our marriage ended badly I've always remembered that no matter what, if I ever need help you'll be the first one in line to give me a hand—unless Barbara Jean beats you there first."

He laughed again and nodded. "Uh-huh. You can say that again."

The redhead smiled and moved closer to him. Without thinking about it, she wrapped her arms around his neck again and pulled him closer to her. Brock was surprised by the gesture and gladly hugged her back with smile on his face. The divorced couple shared their sweet embrace for about half a minute before Reba finally let go. They parted and started walking towards the attic's stairs when Brock instantly thought of something. "Since I'm here, can you make your world famous grilled cheese sandwhiches for lunch? I'm starving!"

"Brock!" Reba's eyes widened as she yelled out his name while chasing him down the stairs and all through the house.

* * *

**So how was chapter two? PLEASE REVIEW!!!! It's really the only way I know what you guys think of my story anyway. LOL!**


	3. Tension

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Reba,' but I sure wish that I did. LOL!**

**Note: Thank you, reviewers! I love it when you guys tell me what you think of my story. You guys are the best! Okay, so now we're heading into the third "episode" of fic and I know that all of you are dying to see some action between Reba and Brock. (Don't worry 'cuz I want to get there too.) I hope that all of you enjoy the next chapter and tell me what you think of it afterwards. Thanks for reading!

* * *

**

Chapter Three: Episode 6x16 – Tension

"So have you guys thought about any names for the baby yet?" Reba asked Van and Cheyenne in her kitchen while sitting down with them at the table, placing her coffee mug down on the wooden surface.

"We've thought about a few names, but I think we're still looking for the right one," Cheyenne told her mother while grabbing something out her large, black handbag.

"We even bought a baby names book to help us figure out what we want name him," Van added before grabbing a banana from the fruit bowl and unpeeling it.

The blonde retrieved the item she was looking for and put a book called 1,000 Names for Boys on the table for her mom to see. "See? We've gone through most of this book already and nothing is still catching our eyes. Maybe you could help us, Mom."

"Oh, sure! I'd love to, sweetheart," the redhead smiled with appreciation and gave her oldest daughter a quick hug.

Reba grabbed the book off of the table, flipped through a few pages, and then put it back down again. "So what names have you though about so far?"

"I was thinking about naming him Kyle," Van responded after finishing off his banana.

"And I was thinking about maybe Bradley," Cheyenne added in.

"Bradley sounds like a good name, but then again I might think of Brad Pitt every time I see him when he gets older," Reba told them with a sly smile on her face.

Cheyenne giggled and grinned while Van got grossed out. "Cheyenne, Bradley is off the list! I don't want my mother-in-law thinking about a movie star every time she sees our son."

The two women just laughed and giggled at his reaction.

"Okay, Van. We won't use Bradley," Cheyenne said to him after she finished laughing. "Do you have any good suggestions, Mom?"

"Um…" Reba thought about it for a second. "How about Zack or Paul, or maybe Joey?"

"No, every other boy in the universe has those names," the blonde complained. "I want to name him something different."

"Austin?" she quickly suggested.

"We might live in Texas, Mrs. H, but I am _not_ naming my son Austin," Van told her while looking very serious.

"Okay, what about the name Cody?"

"Cody?" Cheyenne repeated her, sounding a little surprised. "You know, Cody doesn't sound that bad, Van…" she trailed off, thinking about the name some more.

"Yeah," Van nodded in agreement. "Cody's a pretty cool name for a guy, too. I think I like it. Thanks, Mrs. H!"

The redhead smiled at her son-in-law and then patted his hand with hers. "You're welcome, Van. Now why don't you two kids go grab Elizabeth from Kyra, and go on home and think about it?"

"Okay. Thanks, Mom," Cheyenne told her mother while hugging her goodbye and the young, married couple left the room to go get their daughter before going back to their house.

Reba had just gotten up from the table and was about to put her mug in the sink when Jake and Brock walked through the back door. "Hey guys! How was the park?"

"It was great. I beat Dad in basketball by like 20 points!" Jake told his mother excitedly as he gave her a hug hello.

"You didn't beat me by 20 points, Jake…you only beat me by 15," Brock said in just above a whisper; hold his head down while he said it.

"Whatever, Dad. I still beat you by a mile. Maybe you should just start playing with guys your age, and then you might actually win a game or two," the brunette teen suggested as his mother was choking on laughter.

"Ha, ha. Well you just wait, Jake. Next time I'm gonna beat you and then we'll see who's laughing," Brock challenged his son while pointing at him from the other side of the counter, standing next to Reba.

"Yeah, that'll be the day," Jake said out loud sarcastically, leaving the room to go change out of his basketball clothes.

When Reba was finally done silently giggling at Brock, she noticed that he was not happy with her actions. "What? It's not like you a stood chance against him anyway—he's a thirteen-year-old boy and you're…decades from that age now." She started laughing at him again and walked into the living room after putting her mug in the kitchen sink.

"You know, as I recall, you're a few _decades_ older than Jake too, so maybe you shouldn't be the one laughing," Brock told her, trying to get her to stop laughing at him.

"Yeah, but I'm not the one who just got my butt whooped in basketball, was I? Plus, you wanna know the funniest part of it all? Jake's not even that good at the game, except that one time when he tried to become the star player on his team by pretending to be handicap—but I think you get my point."

Brock lifted his head up and rolled his eyes. "So what's on your 'To-do list' today, besides making fun of me?"

"Please, Brock, making fun of you is not a chore—because it's too much fun to be a chore!"

"Yeah, well, since you're not going to take me serious today, I'm gonna see ya later," then Brock started walking towards the front door.

"Okay, but don't trip on your way out!" Reba giggled again and watched him leave before going to sit on the couch to read the newspaper.

* * *

**(A few days later…)**

"Kyra, can you grab the dish soap from underneath the kitchen sink and bring it to me, please?" the redhead asked her youngest daughter while ringing out her green hose from the right side of the house.

"Yeah, just gimme a second!" she yelled back.

Reba brought over the hose and a medium-size blue bucket to the driveway and placed them in front of her car. Kyra stepped outside of the house with the green liquid dish soap in her right hand and gave it to her mother. "Mom, I know how important saving money is to you, but why don't you just go down to the gas station and get it washed for five dollars like every other person in America does?"

"Because I'm not like every other person in America, and I like washing my own car every now and then."

"Mom, you haven't been like every other person in America since before you found out that Cheyenne was pregnant in high school—I thought you knew that by now."

She threw a sarcastic and unpleasant look her and went back to what she was doing. Kyra rolled her eyes as she watched her mom fill up the bucket with soapy water and went back inside the house to get ready for band practice.

Reba was just about to spray the hose at her car when she saw Barbara Jean and Henry walking up the driveway. "Hey, Barbra Jean! Hi, Henry. How's it going?"

"Good," the goofy blonde said in a calm fashion before coming up to her best friend and giving her a tight bear hug. "Oh, I missed you today, Reba!"

"I missed you, too," the redhead replied back with a smile after being let go. "Are you guys here to see Kyra?"

"Yeah. Is she still here? I wanted to watch her at band practice—"

"—so you could play with the drum set again afterwards?" Reba already knew what she was thinking.

Barbara Jean nodded her head excitedly.

"Kyra's upstairs getting ready. She should be done in about five minutes and then she's leaving."

"Okay, thanks, Reba!" then she darted for the door while Henry followed her inside.

Reba had finally started hosing down the car when all of sudden she heard more footsteps coming onto the driveway. With the sprayer still on, she shifted around to see who else had shown up at her house, not realizing that she was accidentally drenching her ex-husband with water. By the time the redhead had let loose of the handle and the water died down, she couldn't help but giggle at the site of seeing Brock soaked from head to toe. "Oh, I didn't see you there. I'm sorry, Brock. Are you alright?" she asked with humorous concern while placing the hose on the ground next to her and walking over to her drenched ex-husband.

He tried to dry his face with his hand and replied, "Yeah, but the next time I see you washing your car I won't come over here until after you're done. Do you have a towel I can use to dry off with?"

After giggling for a moment more she said, "Yes, I have some over here. Lemme get one for you," then went inside the garage and grabbed a clean bath towel from inside her dryer.

"Thanks," the middle-aged golfer told his ex-wife after taking it from her hand and started wiping off his hands, arms, and face. "So why are you washing your car?"

"Oh, I don't know," Reba said to him sarcastically. "Maybe because it's dirty."

He gave her a bored look and threw the towel over towards the hose and bucket.

"Did you come over here to go watch Kyra at band practice too?" Reba tried to change the subject.

"No, I actually came over here to watch some college football with Jake, but the first game doesn't start for another half an hour."

"Hey, why don't you go inside and make some snacks with him before the game starts?" she suggested.

"Yeah, I could do that, but since I'm already wet from you spraying me with the hose, why don't I help you wash your car?" he offered.

"Brock, is it just me or did you offer to do less housework here when we were married?" **(A/N That was a great line from 'Mommy Nearest.' LOL!)**

"What, I can't offer to help you wash your car? Jeez, sorry for asking," Brock lifted his arms up and started walking towards the door to go inside the house.

"All right, all right, c'mere. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that," Reba reached her arm out for a second and tried to stop him from leaving her in an angry mood. He turned around and made eye contact with her while she spoke up again. "I was just a little surprised that you wanted to help me out with washing my car. I mean, do you even remember the last time we washed a car together?"

"Yeah, it was the day after Jake's fifth birthday party, remember?"

"Now I remember," the memory finally struck her. "Jake had just gotten that new fire truck from your mom in the mail and he wouldn't stop playing with it. That stupid toy must've had more buttons and sounds on it than you could shake a stick at."

Brock chuckled for a few seconds. "So we decided to come out here and wash your car to get away from all the noise inside the house that he was making."

"Oh, and remember when I dumped the dirty, soapy water all over your shirt and pants after we were done?"

"Uh-huh. I got so upset that I grabbed the hose and started spraying you with it until you screamed 'I surrender!' Then we went back inside the house all soaking wet, asked Cheyenne to watch Jake and Kyra for us, and then we went upstairs to our bedroom and…" Brock suddenly trailed off, both of them knowing what he was going to say next.

Reba looked away from her ex-husband and nervously replied, "Okay, I think you've said enough. Just go inside, spend some time with your son, and leave me alone."

Feeling guilty for what he brought up, Brock walked over to his first wife and put a hand on her shoulder for comfort. "Look, Reba—I didn't mean to say that."

"Yeah? Well good because you shouldn't have brought it up at all!" she spat at him angrily and shrugged his hand off her shoulder roughly. "We're divorced now, Brock. When is that _ever_ going to get through that big, fake tan head of yours? You can't just bring up memories like that and expect me to be happy about it because that part of our lives is over."

"You're right, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything in the first place," he admitted to her quietly. "I was just trying to help you out."

"That's what you always want to do, but I don't want your help! You know what I want? I want you to stop pretending that getting along with me will erase what you did to us and our family. That your lying, and cheating, and leaving didn't affect or hurt me at all. Because it did! I became depressed for the first six months we were separated, and then when we finally started going to couples' therapy as an attempt to save our marriage you had an affair with Barbara Jean! You made me look like a fool in front of our friends and relatives, and all you could think about was divorcing me so you could finally marry your dental hygienist that you knocked up!"

Brock stared at her with anger and upset, wanting nothing more to tell her what he was feeling and thinking. He moved over to her, grabbed her by the arms and kept her firm in place. "You wanna know what I want? I want you to stop reminding me every single day that I see you that I destroyed our marriage. Yes, I've accepted the fact that we didn't make it as husband and wife, and that most of it was my fault in the end, but why do you have to keep on telling me that? Why do you continue to remind me of the biggest mistake I made in my life?" He almost had tears in his eyes by the time he was done speaking.

"Why? Why! WHY! Because you broke my heart—that's why!" Tears were threatening to fall as the redhead spoke her mind to her ex-husband, letting herself loose from his grip. "You threw away 20 years of marriage when you slept with BJ and got her pregnant. You threw it away like what we had was nothing! God, Brock, I thought that when you were going through your mid-life crisis that you would eventually come back to us—not tell me that you _had_ to marry your 22-year-old pregnant mistress in mandated court therapy! You tore our family apart and you were the only one who got a choice in the matter."

"I couldn't go back to you, don't you see that, Reba?"

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"After I found out that Barbara Jean was pregnant I knew that I could never go back to you because of what I did while we were separated. I was angry, upset, and alone when we when took our break and I wasn't sure if we were ever going to work things out. Then after Barbara Jean started working for me when you left the office she started flirting with me so much that I couldn't help myself. And before I knew it, she was pregnant with Henry, and I knew that you would never take me back. I thought I was doing the best thing for everyone by giving you a divorce and marrying Barbara Jean. I didn't deserve you anymore, Reba—and I knew that you deserved better than me after what I did to you and the kids."

Reba stood there, standing in front of her ex-husband, stunned by the heartfelt confession he just made. His words were honest, but that doesn't mean that they didn't hurt her on some level. She was glad to know that he thought she deserved better because she did, but that still didn't give him the right to make a choice that affected them and everyone around them.

"Brock, I wanna thank you for being honest with me about our separation and divorce. It means a lot to me, but doesn't change the fact that deep down inside I'm always going to be upset with you for breaking our wedding vows."

"I know that…and I accept it because you have every right to be angry with me, but I want to know that no matter what…you're always going to be my best friend, Reba."

The divorced couple gave each other genuine smiles of appreciation and hugged. Reba wrapped her arms tightly around Brock's neck and he wrapped his arms gently around her waist. It was a perfect moment for the two friends and as they slowly parted, they were locked in a gaze. And their breathing slowed down quickly when they both realized how close they were together. Reba could feel Brock's warm breath on her face…their lips only mere inches apart. As their breathing became shallower from the tension, Brock unconsciously leaned his head closer to his ex-wife. His lips were less than a second away from brushing gently against hers when they heard Henry's voice behind them.

"Hey, Dad, c'mere. You gotta see Jake's new video game! It's so cool!" the five-year-old boy said excitedly and raced back inside the house.

Brock and Reba quickly let go of each other as soon as they heard Henry's voice and an uncomfortable silence grew between them after he left. Neither of them knew what to say to each other, both feeling awkward and stupid for what had just almost happened. Reba decided to be the brave one and finally spoke up about a minute later. "So, um, I'm gonna get back to washing my car now. Are you gonna go watch football with Jake now?"

"Uh, yeah, I'll see ya when you get back inside, okay?"

"All right, see ya later."

Then he quickly left the driveway and went inside the house to be with his sons. Reba put a hand to forehead and sighed heavily, trying to make sense of what just happened between her and Brock. The feeling left her worried and scared for some unknown reason. The constant nagging question going around her mind was, "Oh, my God. What just happened?"

* * *

**I told you guys that things were going to get interesting soon. I bet you're all glad to see that things are finally heating up between Brock and Reba now. So watch out for my next update and I beg of you all to review this chapter—especially since I think you guys really liked this chapter, or at least I hope you did. LOL! Thank you so much for reading it and please review!**


	4. Reba’s Biggest Fear

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Reba,' but I bet some of you wish that I did, huh? LOL! Brock/Reba forever!!! **

**Note: Reviewers, I have to tell you that you're all so awesome! I love you guys! Your reviews just keep me fired up to continue with my story and I love you all for it. I'm so glad that you all enjoyed chapter three. Let's just hope that chapter four makes you just happy…if not happier. LOL! Thanks for reading!

* * *

**

Chapter Four: Episode 6x17 – Reba's Biggest Fear

Reba had just finished folding a load of clean towels and was about to get up to put them away in the bathrooms when she heard someone coming through her front door. It was Brock…and she was not happy to see him.

"Brock, what the heck are you doing here? Last time I checked, we were divorced and you didn't live here anymore so get out!"

He ignored her comment and came over to see her at the couch. "Reba, we need discuss what happened between us yesterday out on the driveway."

"Oh, I'll tell you what happened. We were talking about why you came over to my house, then we were laughing about a fond memory of when we were married, argued about why you left me, hugged after we finished calming down from our argument, and then you_ almost kissed me_! Did I leave anything out?"

Trying to not to do anything rash, Brock remained calm with his first wife. "Look, I know I sort of crossed a line yesterday, but let's not blow things out of proportion. I admit that things went a little too far, but nothing happened, so can we please just forget about it?"

Reba's temper flared up as she got up from the couch and Brock could easily see it by the way anger flashed dangerously in her eyes. "You _sort of_ crossed a line?! You either cross a line or ya don't—there is no sort of! Now I want to you apologize to me for almost kissing me, then I want you to leave me alone, and stay out of my life for good!"

He unconsciously moved closer to Reba, his facial expressions were becoming serious and his patience was wearing thin. "Don't act ridiculous. You can't just kick me out of your life because we almost had a 'moment.'"

"Oh, yeah? Well, watch me!" Then she swiftly moved passed him, walked over to the door, and opened it up a little. "See? I can do it. Now get out and leave me alone!"

"I'm not gonna do it," he argued back, not moving an inch.

"You don't have a choice in the matter, Brock. This is my house and I said that I want you outta here. Now do I have to go get the mallet from out of the upstairs hall closet or are you going to leave quietly?"

"I'm not leaving," the blond said with an even firmer tone of voice and walked over to her.

"Okay, fine. If you wanna play hardball, then I'll just go grab the gun out of my bedroom and see if that'll change your mind!" **(A/N: I just had to add that in because I loved the gun joke that they played throughout the show, especially in the pilot episode and "Bullets Over Brock." LOL!)**

Reba started walking towards the staircase until Brock grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back. He pressed her up against the front door and it shut closed as a result. His blue eyes were staring into hers while she realized that they were once again in a very close position. The redhead thought the temperature of room was rising as Brock pushed himself against her so hard that she could feel his whole body. Their lips were only a few centimeters apart…and Reba knew that everything about this moment was forbidden because he was married to another woman now.

"I'm not going anywhere, Reba."

Looking at him straight in the eyes, she asked, "And why not? Why can't you just leave me alone and let me live my own life without you in it!" Reba going to say more when suddenly she was unexpectedly cut off.

Brock placed one hand behind her neck and pulled her into a heated, passionate kiss. With his other hand, he wrapped his arm around her waist to bring her even closer to him. The blond was half expecting her to pull away with anger and smack him upside the head for what he had just done. Although, to her own surprise, Reba did not move away at all. Instead, she raked her hands in his hair and kissed him back intensely, never wanting the moment to end. The divorced couple ripped off each other's jackets in a flash and quickly transferred over to the couch. Brock slowly laid Reba down on it while their tongues continued to clash in fiery, hot passion. Once they were both out of breath, he tore his mouth from hers and started kissing her neck, almost desperately so. His hands travel where they desired and Reba couldn't help trembling in unexpected delight as she threw her head back to give him better access. It had been _so_ long since she felt this way, plus after everything Reba had been through in the past six years she knew that she deserved this and more…

The redhead almost screamed out in pleasure when she felt her ex-husband's hands roaming underneath her blouse and reaching up to touch her bra-clad breast with his fingers softly. A light moan escaped from her lips and he quickly took his hands from underneath her blouse and started unbuttoning the small buttons one by one. As soon as he finished, Brock's heart raced with excitement when he saw her lacy, black bra and gently slid the blouse off of her body, dropping it on the floor. With lust in his eyes, he cupped her cheek with his right hand and leaned back down to capture her lips in another mind-blowing kiss.

Reba felt slightly self-conscious with the way she looked, but quickly remembered that they had been married for 20 years and he knew full well of what she looked like already.

"I love you, Reba. I love you…so much…" Brock spoke to her intently between kisses. "And I want you…right here…right now…." Then he threw his shirt off, tossing it on the ground, and started to slowly trail kisses down her neck.

Reba could feel herself falling in love with Brock all over again as they shared this forbidden, yet amazing moment together. Their blue eyes were locked into a gaze full of love and a blaze of desire. She was just about to kiss him with all the passion she could muster when suddenly everything blacked out and she heard the alarm clock go off in her bedroom. The redhead shot up from her bed in a light sweat and quickly shut off the alarm. Her heart was beating rapidly when Reba instantly realized—

"It was only a dream…"

* * *

**(Later on that morning…)**

Reba couldn't go back to sleep after the "nightmare" she had about almost making love to her ex-husband. It completely disgusted her to no end, and she couldn't find a reasonable answer as to why she would have that kind of a dream. The last time Reba had a dream about Brock, they were still "married" and Elizabeth wasn't alive. Hoping to forget the intense dream, she decided to make her bed, get dressed in her regular clothes, do her hair, then goes downstairs to the kitchen and make herself a _strong_ cup of coffee.

"Mornin', Mom," she heard Kyra say as she entered the kitchen. Her youngest daughter had just finished toasting a bagel and was putting some cream cheese on it. "What are doing up this early? If I remember correctly, you're not exactly a morning person."

"I woke up really early this morning from a really bad dream after my alarm went off and I couldn't go back to sleep so I decided to get up," she responded in a monotone voice.

Kyra gave her mother a quizzical look. "Why did your alarm go off and why aren't you dressed in your church clothes? It's Sunday, remember?"

Reba let out a sigh and brushed her hair out of her face impatiently. "My alarm went off because I must've thought today was going to be Monday when I turned it on last night before I went to bed. And I'm not feelin' up to goin' to church so I called Barbara Jean and she said that she would take Jake with her today," she explained while getting the coffee ready in the coffeemaker.

"What was your bad dream about? It can't be anything worse than Van and Cheyenne singing karaoke songs," Kyra said with a smile on her face while quickly eating her bagel over the island countertop.

Reba immediately stopped pouring the water inside the coffeemaker and quickly recalled her dream. _Brock was kissing her neck…touching her everywhere…driving her crazy with anticipation as their wildfire of passion grew more and more by the second._ The middle-aged redhead shook away the thoughts when she felt Kyra tapping her shoulder.

"Mom, are you in there?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, sweetheart. I just zoned out there for a moment. Sorry."

"I'll say," the teen musician said with an eye roll, and decided to change subjects. "I'm gonna head over to Mimi's house for a little while and then we're going to the mall later. I'll have dinner at her house, is that okay?"

"Yes, it's fine," Reba waved her hand at her and walked over to the table while she waited for her coffee to finish brewing.

"I'll be home around 10:00 tonight," Kyra replied while putting her black jacket.

"That's fine," then she kissed her daughter goodbye and watched her leave through the back door.

"God, I need some coffee!" then Reba got up to get a mug and poured herself some coffee before it finished brewing in the coffeepot.

* * *

**(A few hours later in the garage…)**

Reba was getting a load of laundry out of the dryer from inside the garage while the thoughts of her dream from last night were still plaguing her mind. The only connection she could find that would make her dream about Brock that made any sense was yesterday's little incident. The fact that he almost kissed her must've affected her more than she thought it would. The redhead kept wondering how in the world she was going to be able to look at her ex-husband in the same way again after having a dream that made her skin crawl and shudder at the thought, but the answer came to her quickly when she saw him walking through the garage side door and shutting it behind him.

"Hey Reba," Brock said hi to her with a troubling look on his face.

She closed up the dryer and finished putting the rest of the dry clothes in her laundry basket before responding to him. "I don't want to talk to you, Brock. I think we said enough to each other yesterday and I'm not the mood to play games with you. So go on home and just leave me alone."

"Look, about what almost happened yesterday, I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—." Reba cut him off before he could finish.

"Didn't mean to what—almost kiss me when your new wife was right inside my house? And that should make me feel a whole lot better now, huh? Well, I've got news for you, _buddy_, it doesn't! Now I've said it once and I'm gonna say it again. Get out of my house, Brock! I don't want to see you, I don't want to talk to you, and I don't anything to do with you anymore." Then the angry redhead tried to push him out of her garage, but he quickly stopped her by grabbing her arms and letting them go.

"Will you listen to me for two seconds? God, I'm only trying to apologize to you!"

"Apologize? Apologize! I think I deserve a little more than an apology after what you almost did. I deserve an explanation! I deserve to know why you almost kissed me in my driveway when we're divorced and you're happily married to Barbara Jean now. Tell me why, Brock!"

"I don't know!" he yelled her, flinging his arms up in the air and then dropping them back down to his sides. "I don't know why I almost kissed you, Reba. I've been trying to figure it out all day, but I can't. I guess old memories of us being happily married came back to me and after we finished hugging I kinda got caught up in the moment. But I swear to you that I'll never do that again."

"And why should I believe you?"

"Because I would never to want do anything to jeopardize my marriage with Barbara Jean. We've been through too much already and I don't want to lose her."

Even though Reba knew that was a good and honest answer coming from him, she still felt a sting of upset by it. "Well, I'm glad to see that you're willing to try hard in at least _one_ of your marriages."

Brock let out a loud sigh and rolled his eyes. "Reba, let's not go through with this again. Please! I've heard enough of it from you to last me a lifetime."

She gaped at him in shock. "_You've_ heard enough of it! _You're_ the reason _it_ started, you mo-ron! So don't you dare start complaining to _me_ because _I_ didn't do anything wrong!"

"You kicked me out!" he shot back at her.

"You cheated on me!" she snapped at him.

"We were separated!"

"We were supposed to be working things out!"

"_You didn't want to be with me anymore_!"

Reba's eyes widened after hearing his last outburst and she became speechless. Brock quickly realized that he said the wrong thing by the look of hurt that was in her eyes. It was a look that he hadn't seen in her eyes since the night that she found out Kyra wanted to move in with him.

"You're right. You're absolutely right," she said with sarcasm and upset, looking at him like he just stabbed her in the back with a knife. "Why on earth would I want to be with a man who was one of my best friends in college, made vows with in church in front of our friends and family, had three beautiful children with, and was supposed to the person I grow old with? No, you're right, Brock. I didn't want you anymore; in fact I _never_ wanted you at all. I was just _waiting_ until the day I could throw you out of our house so you could go and ruin our marriage by having an affair that would break our family apart. Yeah, _I'm_ the real reason our marriage didn't work out. You had absolutely no fault in it whatsoever."

Then she turned around with her back facing him, folded her arms across her chest, and tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall any second. Brock quietly walked over to his ex-wife and gently wrapped his arms around her waist. He held her close and closed his eyes while Reba started to softly cry. Instead of pushing his arms away, she turned back around to him, wrapped her arms around him, and sobbed onto his shirt. About a minute later, he kissed the top of her head while Reba finished up crying. As she let him go and wiped the tears off of her face their eyes never lost contact.

"Just answer me this," she started to say after taking a few steps back. "Is that really what you thought? That I didn't want to be with you anymore when we started having problems?"

"Is it true? Because the way you acted towards me before we separated would've given anyone the impression."

"You didn't answer my question."

Brock let out a heavy sigh, looked down at himself for a few seconds and then looked back up at his first wife. "Yes, that's what I thought. We weren't communicating anymore and our problems with each other were being left unsaid every night we went to bed. And I guess it just got to the point where I thought there was no hope left us because you didn't want me anymore."

Reba remained quiet for a few more moments and then spoke up. "I know I sort of admitted this to you yesterday, but I want you to hear this from me in a more calm fashion and not us yelling at the top of lungs. When we separated…before you had your affair…I honestly believed that you would've eventually come back to us. That if we went to therapy together and started being honest with each other about the things that bothered us then maybe we would have eventually been a family again like I had wanted, but things changed after Barbara Jean came into our lives. And I learned that I loved the way my life was turning out."

"I know that and I'm sorry that things didn't work out for us, but what's your point in all of this?"

"The point I'm trying to make is that I admit deep down inside part of me still misses being your wife and staying home with the kids all day, but I like the way my life is now. Once we got divorced and I became a single mom, it made me realize that after what I went through…I could do anything now. I could even tell my family that your new wife is my best friend—and that _is_ something."

Brock smiled, knowing she was just trying to be cute with him, but at the same time he also knew that she was being very serious—and so was he. "Do you ever wonder what would have happened if I hadn't had an affair with Barbara Jean or if I hadn't married her?"

Reba studied him for a moment and didn't say a word. She thought he knew that answer by now, although the question had never been brought up since the divorce. A part of her had always wondered if he was ever going to bring up the subject, so Reba was ready with an answer for him. "No, I don't. I knew you were going to marry Barbara Jean because after you admitted to getting her pregnant, I realized that our marriage really was over."

Without thinking, Brock stepped forward and asked her, "Why?"

Completely confused and surprised with what he was asking, Reba looked at him almost caught off-guard. "_Why_?"

The blond finally took a few steps forward and stood right in front of his ex-wife. He looked slightly down at her and gently looked into her eyes. "Why don't you ever wonder what would have happened if things had turned out differently?"

Reba kept in eye contact with him, but took a few more steps back, not wanting to be this close to her ex-husband right now. The feelings of her dream were popping up in the back of her mind, though she didn't want him to see her look nervous. "Because that's all it is, and that's all it will ever be for us… Just a 'what-if.' I don't ever think about it because I've never had the need to think about it."

"So you've never woken up in the middle of night and wondered—?"

"Brock, stop this!" She cut him off once again with an extremely serious look in her eyes and held her arms out in front of herself. "You did this once to me before and it almost cost you your marriage to Barbara Jean, remember? Then I went through it again when I found out Jack was still married because he said that he wanted to be with me and not his wife. Now I know that you love BJ and you're committed to her because you've tried so hard to make it work between you two, but you've gotta stop this _thing_ between us."

"What _thing_?"

"Telling me that you made a mistake after you left me, us getting along when you're having martial problems with Barbara Jean, and me always being stuck in the middle when things go wrong between you two. I don't want to do this anymore—I'm sick of it! I'm the first wife and I shouldn't have to be putting up with this crazy fiasco at all."

Now Brock was the one who was completely confused and lost with what Reba was saying. "What are you trying to tell me? Are you afraid that Barbara Jean and I will get a divorce?"

Reba closed her eyes while using every fiber in her being to control herself. She could almost feel her blood pressure rising by the second. Brock didn't understand anything she was saying, but the truth was so obvious. Why couldn't he see it! Why couldn't he see the thing that's been scaring her since the day she found out he thought he made a mistake by leaving her to marry Barbara Jean. This was her biggest fear, but in all the time they had been divorced, Reba had actually never admitted it to him.

"You're not listening to me, Brock! Why don't you understand what I'm saying to you?"

Brock grabbed her arms, pulled her closer to him, and kept Reba firm in place; his blue eyes were boring into hers while he hovered between impatience and confusion. "Reba, I am listening to you, but you're not makin' any sense here. Just tell me what you're so afraid of. Why do you always push me away like this when we're getting along?"

The redhead broke free from his grasp and angrily cried out, "Because I'm afraid I'll become the other woman!"

* * *

**Okay, don't kill me, reviewers! You guys have no idea how hard writing this chapter was. I know that this is a major cliffhanger for the story, but hang in there (literally). Lol! I'll try and update as soon as I can. **

**Didn't you guys love the first scene? I'm sorry that it was just a dream, but I didn't want to rush things too fast. Anyways, I hope that you all liked the fourth chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated because I love to hear your thoughts on the story and it encourages me to keep going with the fic. So I will ask this like I always do: **

**Please review and thanks for reading! **


	5. Brock's True Love

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own ****Reba****, but I wish I did. Lol!**

**Reviewers, I can't thank you guys enough. You're so great and I love ya all! The feedback that I've been getting is awesome and I know that you're all really enjoying my fan fic—which means the world to me. I know that the dream scene is probably still the best part of the story so far, but I grantee all of you that there's MUCH more to come in later chapters. I hope that you all enjoy chapter five! Thanks for reading!

* * *

**

Chapter Five: Episode 6x18 – Brock's True Love

Brock stared at Reba without saying a word while looking like he just lost a game in golf. The redhead glared at him with daggers in her blue eyes, breathless with impatience as she waited for ex-husband to say something.

"I think I'm losing my hearing because—did you just say what I think you said? For a second there I thought you said you were afraid of becoming the other woman, b-but that's impossible, right, Reba?" the blond nervously asked his first wife with worried look of expression on his face.

With so much anger building inside of her, Reba didn't flinch to give him an answer. "I did say that, you mo-ron! I don't wanna be the other woman!"

Finally getting his head firmly into the situation, Brock nervousness and confusion quickly disappeared. "Why on earth would you think you could become the other woman? We're divorced now."

"As I recall, _you_ were the one that almost kissed _me _yesterday while Barbara Jean was right inside my house," she said sharply with venom dripping from every word she spoke to her ex-husband.

Brock gave her one of his typical eye rolls and lifted his hands up in front of himself. "Can we just drop that subject now? It's over—nothing happened."

Reba swiftly walked in front of Brock and pointed a finger in his face. "And nothing will _ever_ happen between us, Brock. Do you hear me? I don't wanna be put in that kind of situation and then get hurt all over again. You've given me enough heartache and grief to last me the rest of my life. Now I'm gonna say this for the last time. Get out," then she lifted right arm and pointed her index finger towards the garage door.

"But Reba, can't we just—?"

"I said out!" Reba barked at him, her anger was boiling to the top.

Brock gave her a look of disappointment and slowly walked out of the garage through the side door. After he left, Reba quietly pulled out the chair from her desk, cupped her hands in her face, and began to cry softly to herself.

"When is this ever going to end?"

* * *

**(Later that night in Brock and Barbara Jean's bedroom)**

"So how was church today, honey? Did Jake and Henry behave themselves?" Brock asked his wife as he pulled down the covers and got into bed.

Barbara Jean came out of their bathroom in one of her usual nighties and hopped into bed with him. "Church was good and the boys were fine. Reverend Yummy P—I mean, Reverend Parks gave us a very good sermon today," the goofy blonde gave her husband an innocent look for almost saying the nickname she gave her minister because she had a crush on him. Quickly changing the topic of the subject she said, "It's too bad that Reba didn't come with us. I wonder why not. She wouldn't tell me over the phone when I talked to her this morning. Do you have any idea, sweetie?"

Brock got very quiet and looked away from her, immediately recalling the argument that he had with his ex-wife only a few hours earlier.

"_Will you listen to me for two seconds? God, I'm only trying to apologize to you!"_

"_Apologize? Apologize! I think I deserve a little more than an apology after what you almost did. I deserve an explanation! I deserve to know why you almost kissed me in my driveway when we're divorced and you're happily married to Barbara Jean now. Tell me why, Brock!"_

"_I don't know! I don't know why I almost kissed you, Reba. I've been trying to figure it out all day, but I can't. I guess old memories of us being happily married came back to me and after we finished hugging I kinda got caught up in the moment. But I swear to you that I'll never do that again."_

"_And why should I believe you?"_

"_Because I would never to want do anything to jeopardize my marriage with Barbara Jean. We've been through too much already and I don't want to lose her."_

"_Well, I'm glad to see that you're willingly to try hard in at least __**one**__ of your marriages."_

"_Reba, let's not go through with this again. Please! I've heard enough of it from you to last me a lifetime."_

"_**You've**__ heard enough of it! __**You're**__ the reason it started, you mo-ron! So don't you dare start complaining to __**me**__ because __**I**__ didn't do anything wrong!"_

"_You kicked me out!"_

"_You cheated on me!"_

"_We were separated!"_

"_We were supposed to be working things out!"_

"_**You didn't want to be with me anymore!**__"_

"Brock…" Barbara Jean called out to him from what seemed like a mile away in distance. "Brock, are you listening to me?"

"What?" he asked after snapping out of his daze. "What is it, honey? I didn't hear you."

"I asked you if you knew why Reba didn't come to church with me this morning. I mean, as long as Reverend Parks has been our preacher, she hasn't missed a single service. That cowgirl probably still has the hots for him even though she turned down his offer to go out with him last year."

"_What?!_" Brock yelled out, but quickly regretted it because he remembered that Henry was asleep just down the hall. Quieting down the volume of his voice, Brock turned around to his wife with a look of shock and disbelief on his face. "What do you mean Reverend Parks asked Reba out last year? And how do you know about that?"

Completely confused by her husband's sudden upset reaction to his ex-wife being asked out by another man, she decided to tell him. "Because he told me in his office that he wanted to ask her out. Obviously they never started dating because we never saw them together."

Something suddenly stirred in Brock. It was a feeling he hadn't felt in a while. A feeling that gave him the motivation to closely keep an eye on Reba, to rightfully be the one to stand beside her—not some guy he knew nothing about—and the idea that no man could take _his_ place in her life even though they were divorced now. It was Brock's idea of "looking out for Reba," but everyone else, including her, saw the feeling as—

"You see, at first I thought he was interested in me, but then Reverend Parks told me that he was actually interested in Reba instead. Can you believe that? A good lookin' man picking Reba over me—one of the odds, huh?"

Brock let out a sigh and gave her a bored look, slightly upset that she cut him off from his thoughts. "Of course he wasn't interested in you, Barbara Jean. He's a preacher and you're a married woman."

"Hey, that didn't stop Reba from going out with that cute plumber of hers back when you two were still married," BJ countered in one of her silly tones of voice.

Now he was really starting to lose his patience with his wife for bringing up yet another man that went out with his ex-wife. "We were getting divorced so there's a difference!"

"Brock, what's wrong with you?" Barbara Jean threw him a look of suspicion. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were a little jealous of those guys. Should I bring up Brian and Dr. Morgan and Ted to see if I'm right?"

The blond gave his wife a serious look and stared into her eyes. "I am _not_ and never was jealous of any of those guys, but discussing who Reba has gone out with since I divorced her is not one of my favorite subjects to talk about before we go to bed. Now can we just go to sleep? It's getting late."

"Fine," Barbara Jean said in somewhat of an indignant tone of voice before shutting off the light on the nightstand and kissing her husband's cheek goodnight. Then she added, "But I'll tell you this: I don't think she wears her 'Sunday best' for the church choir if ya know what I'm saying."

Brock rolled his eyes in boredom and replied before turning over on his side, "Just go to bed, Barbara Jean."

* * *

**(Three hours later….)**

Brock looked over at the digital clock on his nightstand and it read 1:07 am. It had been hours since he said goodnight to his wife, who was sleeping peacefully while he was still wide awake. The blond couldn't figure out why he was having trouble sleeping. After a couple of minutes of contemplating what to do until he got tired enough to fall asleep, Brock decided to go get a midnight snack out of the kitchen.

Once he was in the kitchen, he opened up the freezer and pulled out the chocolate fudge ice cream, grabbed a spoon out quietly from the silverware drawer, and sat down at the table. After eating a few spoonfuls of ice cream, Brock knew that the midnight snack trick wasn't going to help. No matter how much he wanted to deny it, something was definitely troubling his mind and he knew exactly what it was.

Reba.

And when it came to Reba, there were only few people Brock could really talk to about her, especially since she didn't want to talk to him right now. He knew what he had to do. The blond went to grab the cordless phone fromon the hook, dialed a telephone number, and pressed it to his ear when he was finished. He heard the ringing sound three times before someone had finally picked up on the other line.

"Who the heck is calling me at 1:30 in the morning?" the voice of very familiar person said in an irritated tone.

"Mom, it's me and I know that you're up," Brock replied to her quietly, trying not to wake Barbara Jean and Henry.

Elizabeth almost jumped out of her bed when she heard her son's voice on the other end of the line. "Brock, are you trying to scare me to death? Why the hell are you calling me so late in the night! Are you having trouble with Barbara Jane _again_? Because if you are, I'm gonna come to down there right now and give that crazy wife of yours a piece of my mind."

"I'm not having any problems with Barbara _Jean_ and there's no reason for you to come down here. Everything's okay between us."

"Then I'll repeat the question again and say it for the last time. Why are you calling me at 1:30 in the morning?"

Brock was quiet for a moment. He looked down at the floor for a few seconds and thought about how was going to start the conversation with his mother. "I need to talk to you about something important. You're the only one I can talk to about this and I want your advice on the situation."

Her son had finally gotten her attention. "What kind of situation, honey? It sounds serious."

"It is. That's why I called you now and not when everybody's up. I don't Barbara Jean to know about it."

"Why? Is it something embarrassing that you don't want her to know about?"

He grunted over the phone. "No. It's about Reba."

Elizabeth nearly dropped the cold glass of iced tea that was in her hands and slowly placed it on her nightstand. "What? You're callin' me at 1:30 in the morning because of _Reba_? This _is_ serious! You haven't done that since the year you two were getting divorced."

"Yeah, I know," he admitted somewhat of an irritated and angry voice. "Now can we please back to my _current_ situation with Reba?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. So what's going on with you two? Is she dating anybody?"

"No! And what does that have to do with anything?"

Elizabeth made a dull look of expression on her face and rolled her eyes. "Do you _really_ want me to answer that question?"

"Mom…."

"Okay, okay, okay! Just fill me in on what's been goin' on."

"All right, it all started about a day and a half ago when I came over to her house to spend some time with Jake. I saw her washing her car in the driveway and then she accidentally sprayed me with the hose because she didn't hear me walk up. Then after I got dried off, I offered to help out. I soon regretted asking her that because my offer brought up an old memory of us washing her car together when we were happily married and then it turned into a huge argument about my affair. I told her why I couldn't go back to her after I got Barbara Jean pregnant and she told me that part of her will always be angry with me for breaking our wedding vows."

"Hm, I see."

"Anyway, once things calmed down, I told her that I accepted the fact that she would always be a little angry with me, then I said that she would always be my best friend and we sort of hugged afterwards," Brock told her mom while getting a little nervous around the end of his sentence.

"Now I know that something big happened because you only get nervous like that when you've done something stupid. Tell me what ya did."

"Hey!" he protested.

"I know you, Brock—better than most people do. Now I know that you did something to Reba, so just tell me what it is before I beat it out of you."

Brock was suddenly having second thoughts about telling his mother the rest of what had happened in the driveway or yesterday in Reba's garage. Maybe she wasn't the right person to tell these things to after all, but who else could he turn to now? Reba was still too angry to talk to him, and he sure wasn't going to tell his wife about what had been going on. He closed his eyes shut tightly, speaking out the words quietly. "I almost...I almost kissed Reba."

Elizabeth's jaw dropped in complete shock, not expecting Brock's unsettling news to be _this_ big. "Oh, my God..."

"Mom, I know what you're thinking, but it was nothing."

Elizabeth was taken aback with anger. "Don't you dare play dumb with me, Brock! You can't fool me like you can with your wacky wife. I know you better than anyone—well, except for Reba. And you can't worm your way out of this one. I've told you this once, I've told you this a million times—your feelings for Reba are not gone. You still love her and you always will."

"Of course I love her. She's the mother of my first three children."

"No, that's not what I'm talking about and you know it. When you were getting divorced to Reba, you admitted to me several times that you still loved her as your wife and you wondered if marrying Barbara June was the right thing to do. You had doubts and when you're getting married to someone, you're never supposed to have doubts. Then after you were diagnosed with depression and you wanted to quit your dental practice to play professional golf, Barbara Jenny wasn't supporting you so you almost ended your marriage to be with Reba again. And when your wife lost all that weight and started acting like a new person, your marriage was on the rocks again because you were afraid that she would leave you for a younger man. So what does all of this tell you, Brock? When you hit the first big bump in the road in your marriage, what did you do? You went to Reba. When you thought your wife could have left you because she was changing everyday, what did you do? You went to Reba. You always find your way back to Reba because you're still in love with her and you can't deny that. It's the love and chemistry that you share that brings you two together. It always will."

Brock tried to swallow down the nerves that were building in the pit of his stomach and found his voice again. "You're wrong, Mom. I don't love Reba anymore—at least not in that way. I love Barbara Jean now and she is my wife."

"That's what you say, but then how do you explain almost kissing Reba if you don't feel _that_ way about her anymore?"

Brock was going to counter his mother's argument until he was suddenly struck by a certain memory. It was the unforgettable couples' therapy session he had had with Reba two and half years earlier.

"_I don't want to get along that well. Not after you told me you made a mistake after you left me."_

"_You told me that door was closed."_

"_Well, there shouldn't even be a door! There should be a brick wall with big ol' fence around it. Whatever it takes to keep you out of my living room so I don't have to think about how it was when we were together and it was so good."_

"_Oh."_

"_But there is a door. And it'll never be truly closed until you and Barbara Jean get back together." _

"_Reba, I hate to tell you this, but open or closed, if there's a door it's gonna be there whether Barbara Jean is the picture or not." _

"_You know what? I just wanna get out of here."_

"_Uh, one last question." Dr. Baker paused for a moment. "Do you two still love each other?"_

Brock snapped back into reality, trying to hide the growing nervousness that was building inside of himself. "I told you what happened. We were talking about when we were happily married and I just got swept up in the moment. It was an accident and it won't happen again."

She rubbed her temples and tried to calm down. "Brock, you are my son and I will accept whatever you decide to do as long as it makes you happy, but I would be lying if I didn't say that a part of me has always wanted to see you two get back together. I know that I criticized Reba a lot over the years and told you that she wasn't good enough for you, but after I found out that you were leaving her because you got your dental hygienist pregnant, I realized how much I really did care about her as my daughter-in-law. She was your wife for twenty years, the mother of your children, and the woman that is truly in your heart. And I don't care what you say to deny it because I know that in your heart you know that I'm right. Barbara Annie may be your wife and the mother your youngest child, but she's not the one you really love…and she never will be."

"Mom, just stop it. I know that you've always thought someday Reba and I will eventually get back together because we're 'soul mates,' but it's not going to happen—even if I wanted it to."

"And why is that?"

"I saw how much I hurt Reba when I left her to be with Barbara Jean and I made a promise to myself that I would never do that again. That's why I always stopped myself from telling Reba that I still loved her as my wife during the year we were getting divorced. I didn't want to put my family through that pain again. Neither Reba nor Barbara Jean deserved that. Plus, Reba made it quite clear to me yesterday that she doesn't want me back because she doesn't want to become the other woman."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and let out a long sigh. "Okay, I am going to try and get this through to you one more time, and then you tell me if I'm wrong. After all—you said that you wanted my advice."

Brock snorted with impatience.

"Do you remember when you and Reba were first getting divorced and she hired that plumber to fix her kitchen disposal?"

"Bill," he said with a slight growl in his voice.

"Yes. Do you remember how jealous you got? Or the time when Reba said she may have finally found 'the one' and you couldn't believe it. You got jealous again because you realized that someone else could have taken _your_ place in her life."

"What's this got to do with anything? And I never said that I was jealous of them. You just assumed that."

"Honey, I wasn't even there and I could tell that you were jealous of them from you talking to me about it over the phone."

"Do you have a point to make because if not, I'm going to hang up right now out of annoyance."

"All right, here's the point I'm trying to make so listen carefully. In all the time that you've been divorced to Reba has she ever had a real serious relationship?"

"No, I guess not."

"Well, how would you feel if she came over to your house one day and told you that she was getting remarried? How would you feel about that? What if she and her new husband moved away from Houston or even Texas? Could you honestly live happily without Reba in your life everyday? You and I both know that she won't stay single forever. Reba will eventually find love again and when she does, will you be able to handle it? Can you really stand to see your ex-wife wrapped up in another man—hugging him, holding him, and kissing him while laying in bed together all night long—and not wish it was you with her instead?"

Brock couldn't say a single word to his mother, his breathing was becoming shallower and a million thoughts of "looking out for Reba" were going off in his head.

"Now I'm going to ask you this question once and I wanna straight answer from you. Who do you truly love, Brock? Which woman has your heart—Barbara Jean or Reba?"

* * *

**Okay, that's it for now, reviewers! As you can all see, things are beginning to look very interesting and I love every second of it! Lol! And believe me when I say that things are **_**just**_** getting started…. Lol! What did you guys think of adding Elizabeth in the story? (She will only be in this chapter though.) Oh, did you like the part where I added that one scene from the "Couples' Therapy" episode? (That's like my favorite episode from the whole show!) Anyways, I promise to update as soon as I can. Thanks for reading and please review! Feedback is greatly appreciated!**


	6. Rekindling Passion & Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Reba**** or their characters. Sad, isn't it? Lol!**

**Okay, I would like to thank all of my reviewers for their feedback. You guys totally rock! Lol! I know that chapter five wasn't as exciting as chapter four, but it was a "filler" chapter so I wasn't expecting it to be. However, things are heating up once again in this chapter. Hehe. Thanks for reading! Hope that you all enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter Six: Episode 6 x 19 — Rekindling Passion & Love

"_Now I'm going to ask you this question once and I wanna straight answer from you. Who do you truly love, Brock? Which woman has your heart—Barbara Jean or Reba?"_

That question from his mother repeated inside his mind for the rest of the night. Brock didn't answered it, which only made Elizabeth believe even more that her son was still in love with his ex-wife. He never went to sleep, and came to work that morning completely exhausted. His conflicting thoughts about what his mom said and what he felt were the only things he could think about. Thankfully, it wasn't a busy day at work so Brock decided to close the practice earlier for the day and head over to Reba's to talk things out with her once and for all.

Brock walked through the front door without knocking; expecting to find someone in the living room sitting on the couch, but no one was there. "Reba," the middle-aged blond called out his ex-wife's name, hoping to get an answer from her—even if it was an angry one.

When he got no reply, Brock assumed that the kids were out of the house and possibly Reba too. He found out from Jake before dropping him off at school that she was getting off work early today for some unknown reason. He walked up stairs to see if Reba was in her room and maybe that's why she couldn't hear him calling out to her. The blond got to her door and knocked on it gently three times. "Reba, are you in there?" No response. Brock quietly opened the door to the room that was once the bedroom he shared with her. It was his favorite room in the house. So many wonderful memories had been made in this room…but those days were long gone now.

Once he was completely inside the room, he immediately looked at her bed. She wasn't on it. Brock went further inside his old room and heard a faint noise of coming from Reba's bathroom. He walked into the bathroom expecting to see the sink faucet dripping water from someone not shutting it off completely, but what he saw was something entirely different.

Color drained from Reba's face as soon as she saw her ex-husband staring at what she was wearing—which was barely anything! Brock's heart stopped beating the second he saw his first wife dressed only in a small, white towel. Then his heart immediately started to race, however, when he couldn't help but see that her cleavage was more noticeable than usual and saw in the mirror that the towel was barely covering her bottom.

If they had been put in this situation ten years ago, everything would have been fine. In fact, it probably would have led into something passionate within a matter of moments, but things were different now.

Reba became as white as a ghost, standing there half naked in a bath towel and all her ex-husband could do was _stare_ at her like a drooling chipmunk. Brock had almost forgotten how incredibly sexy the redhead had looked after getting out of the shower. A sudden overwhelming urge to reach out and kiss her was driving him insane. The only thing that was stopping him from moving forward was the possibility that she may smack him for getting any closer to her than he already was.

Both of them were at a loss of words to say for several moments until Brock finally found his voice. "I, uh, came over to talk to you. When you didn't answer me from downstairs, I figured you might be up here doing something."

Reba tightened the towel around her some more and nervously replied, "Well as you can see, I just got out of the shower."

"Do you want me to—to leave so you can get changed?"

"Ya think?!" she yelled at him.

He slowly stepped out of her bathroom and Reba shut the door loudly. She came out only a few seconds later in a light green bathrobe tied around her waist.

"Is that robe new? I've never seen you wear it before," Brock asked, pointing to it.

"Yes, it was a gift from Cheyenne for Mother's Day."

"It's a nice color on you."

Reba eyed her ex-husband, wondering why he was in her house. "Enough with the small talk, Brock, why are you here? I don't want to talk to you, and I thought I made that very clear yesterday."

She started walking towards her walk-in closet to get changed, but was soon stopped by Brock, who had grabbed her hand and accidentally brought her into his arms. Reba was so close to him now that anyone could have cut the tension in the air with a butter knife.

"I really want to talk to you," he said in a low voice as he gently let her go and gave her some space. "_Please_."

Reba rolled her eyes with impatience, finally giving into his demand. "Fine, but make it snappy. I've got somewhere to be tonight."

He was suddenly curious to know where she was going to be. "Where ya goin'?"

Tightly the robe around her body even more, she replied, "If you must know, I have a date tonight."

"You have a date?" Brock immediately got a bad feeling stirring in him. "It's with Jake, right?"

Reba looked at him like he was kidding. "No. I have a date with one of the other agents from the office. He asked me out to dinner at the new Italian restaurant that just opened up downtown and I said yes."

Brock's jealous ex-husband attitude was growing. "Have I ever met him before? What's his name? Do you really even know this guy?"

"Brock, I don't need your approval to go out a date. You're not my husband anymore and that was _your_ choice, remember?"

"Yeah, well—I still don't like it. Who's watching Jake tonight?"

Reba walked inside her closet and started going through clothes to find the perfect outfit for her date. "Jake has soccer practice with Kyra until 8:00 tonight and he can take care of himself anyway. Everything will be fine. I'm only gonna be gone for a few hours."

Brock came into her closet and walked up behind her, looking down at his ex-wife while she continued to go through her clothes. "Reba, you can't go out tonight. We need to talk about everything that's been going on lately."

The redhead turned around to face her ex-husband and gave him a look. "Talk about what? Talk about how you almost kissed in my driveway while your new wife was right inside the house? Or talk about how you never seem to give me a moment's peace?"

The blond had an expression of shock written on his face. "That's not true!"

Reba threw him a look of anger. "You are the _last_ person I know who should be giving me _that_ line!"

"You'll say anything to get me out of here, huh? Just so you can get ready for your date."

"I'm just having dinner with a friend from work. It's no big deal. It's not like we're rushing off to Vegas to get married. Now will you please leave me alone so I can get ready? I don't wanna be late to see Jeff."

"Oh, that's his name, huh? Jeff. Well I hope that you and _Jeff_ have a wonderful time together." Then Brock started walking out of the closet and Reba's room.

She chased after him and stopped a few steps before him. "Hey! What's the matter with you, Brock? You sound just like Cheyenne whenever she thinks another woman is hitting on Van."

He stopped walking and turned around to see Reba's face. "You wouldn't understand."

"You're right. I don't understand why you're acting the way you're acting. Tell me what's going on with you—before things get any uglier between us, and we say or do something that we're both gonna regret later. You said that you wanted to talk, so let's talk."

Brock moved closer to her and looked at her straight in the eyes. "I just want to know where I stand with you. Where do we stand with each other? Is it always going to be like this? Us throwing little digs at each other, arguing about our past mistakes every time they come up, and then acting like nothing ever happened for the rest of the day. Is it always going to be this way?"

Reba gave her ex-husband a look of sympathy. She stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He accepted the embrace and smiled at the chance to be close to her again. He smelled her hair, which had a light scent of strawberries and cream in it. Everything was perfect at that very moment because holding her in his arms was heaven on earth, and he never wanted it to end. Reba looked back up at Brock; their eyes were locked in a gaze while they still held onto each other.

"I don't know what I'd do without in my life, Reba."

"Well, you'd have one less person giving you a hard time everyday," she joked. Then the redhead realized something and let her ex-husband go. "Oh, Lord! I'm gonna be late to see Jeff! What time is it?"

Brock looked down at the watch on his wrist and said, "It's ten minutes 'til 5:00."

"Can we talk more about this tomorrow?" she asked while rushing back to her closet as he followed her. "I've only got one more hour to get ready. I'm meeting him at 6:30."

Without giving it a single thought, he asked, "But what about us? We were finally starting to get along. You can't rush off now."

"Brock, what part of 'I have to get ready for my date' don't you understand?" Reba asked him as she grabbed a knee-length, spaghetti-strap red dress from off its hanger. "Yes! This is the one."

"So you're just going to leave after we've finally talked civil to each other for the first time in days?" he asked her as they walked back out to her room.

Reba threw the dress on her bed and turned around to Brock. "I said we could talk about this tomorrow. Now go! I'm going to be late for my date if you don't leave."

Brock folded his arms together and replied, "Fine with me because I'm not leaving until we finish talking things out tonight."

"Okay, if you're not gonna leave, then I'm gonna leave." She grabbed her dress and started walking towards the bathroom, but not for very long. He grabbed a hold of her right wrist and twisted her around to face him again. "What the hell is the matter with you, Brock? Let go of me right now before I slap you upside the head!"

He let go of her, but his eyes never left hers. "Don't go out tonight, Reba. Just stay here and talk to me."

She went over to her bed, placed the red dress gently down on her bed, and looked back up at her ex-husband. "And give me one good reason why I should?"

"Because of this," then Brock closed the space between them, placed his right hand on the back of neck, and kissed her passionately.

Reba's first instinct was to slap him for kissing her, especially since they were divorced and he was married to Barbara Jean. However, she soon found herself giving into him like in her dream. She closed her eyes slowly, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him back with as much passion. Brock wrapped his arms around her waist as soon as Reba kissed him back and pulled her even closer to his body, holding onto her tightly. She dug her fingers into his hair with one hand and rubbed his back softly with the other. He gradually trailed kisses downward until his lips reached her neck and kissed her with fiery desperation.

"Brock…" she spoke out softly and soon felt his hands slipping through the fabric of robe. Reba gasped in pleasure from Brock's wandering hands; they were touching her body so gently—almost as if she was a piece of glass. The robe had become partially undone at the top and Brock could now see her cleavage more than ever; his heart was racing a million beats per minute. He quickly picked her up bridal-style and laid her on the bed. Reba yanked him down to her level by his shirt and they were soon kissing like before.

Their rekindling passion was growing by the second. Reba's hands traveled underneath his shirt and she rubbed his back and sides softly. Brock undid the tie around his ex-wife's robe and his hands continued to explore her whole body, exposing her delicate skin to him even more. The cool air from the open window made her shiver. That's when reality suddenly hit Reba and her eyes shot open over what she was letting herself do. She was laying on her bed about to make love to her ex-husband and they were divorced! Reba was supposed to be getting ready for her date with another man and Brock was supposed to be home with his wife and son. He didn't belong here anymore and she knew that they needed to stop what they were doing before it was too late.

"Brock, stop…" she said weakly after breaking off the kiss and tried to pushing him off of her. "We shouldn't be doing this."

"What?" he asked in complete confusion. "Why not?"

The redhead got out from underneath her ex-husband, got off of her bed, and quickly tied the robe around her body again. As a look of fear and worry plastered onto her face, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist from behind and hold her tightly. Brock kissed her left cheek and rested his head on her shoulder, inhaling the light scent of strawberries 'n cream again.

"No, we can't do this, Brock," Reba said as she tried to pull him off of her, but he only held onto her tighter.

"Yes, we can. It feels so right…" he spoke softly into her ear and then started kissing neck like before.

"No, it's wrong!" She ripped away from his grip, placed a hand on forehead and looked up at the ceiling. "Lord, why is this happening to me? First we almost kissed in the driveway on Saturday, then I had that _insane_ dream about us, and now we almost did the one thing I swore I would never do anyone."

"You were dreaming about me?" he asked her in a low, sexy voice.

She whirled around and smacked his right arm. "Oh, shut up, Brock! This is no time to be jokin' around. We're not in college anymore. Our actions have consequences because we're divorced. You married Barbara Jean now and you have a son with her, and I have moved on with my life. If we had done what we were just about to do then I would be no better than her and you would be a lying, cheating husband for the second time. Is that what you want? Plus, what if one of the kids walked in and saw us? They'd never be able to look at us in the same way again."

Brock grabbed a hold of her hands and pulled her closer to him. "Reba, look at me, listen to me. This isn't wrong. You want me just as much as I want you. Admit it."

This only made Reba angrier. "Do you have rocks in your head?! Wait, how could I forget? You're an expert at cheatin' on your wives! It doesn't matter to you that your stupid mistakes cause chaos for this entire family. All you care about is making yourself happy!"

"No, that is not true! Now I know that this stuff might be coming out of left field, but I think it's something that we've been feeling and denying for a long time. I guess it just took a midnight conversation with my mom for me to figure out the truth."

"Have you completely lost your mind?!"

"No," Brock said with impatience, but quickly let her remark go. He put on a gentle facial expression and said barely above a whisper, "I've realized that I'm still in love with you."

Reba's face went from anger to nervous in a blink of an eye. "_What did you just say?_"

He let go of her hands, cupped her face with his hands, and softly said, "I love you, Reba."

Her heart stopped beating for a moment and her facial expressions turned to panic as she stepped away from him. "No. No, you don't mean that, Brock. You don't. I know you don't. You love Barbara Jean now, not me. I'm not your wife anymore—she is. She's the one you truly love because otherwise you wouldn't have left me for her in the first place."

"I do love her, but not the way that I love you. Not the way that we love each other. And no legal document can change that."

"No, your affair with her did that. That's what ruined us in the end and I'm not going to stand here and let you hurt me again." Then the redhead turned away from him and walked towards her bedroom door to leave. Brock dodged her way from exiting the room and slammed the door shut behind him. He pulled her into his arms and leaned down to kiss her again. Reba's body went limb as she kissed him back and put her hands on his arms for support, but then seconds later she pushed him away and wiped off her mouth.

"What the hell did you do that for?" she yelled at him in outrage.

"I was trying to prove a point to you and I did."

"And what point were you trying to make—the fact that you know how to make me angrier by the second because you sure proved that!"

"What did I just do?" Brock asked Reba like it was simplest question in the world.

"You kissed me after you prevented me from leaving my own room," she answered him unenthused.

"And what did you do after I kissed you?"

"I pushed you away from me."

"No, you kissed me back first. And what does that tell you?"

"Nothing, so get out of my room and get out of my house!" She went up to her door and opened it all the way for him to leave.

"No! We're not through yet," he said with growing impatience and didn't move a muscle.

"When will we _ever_ be through, Brock! We should have been through from the moment you walked out of our house and we separated, but the crazy thing is we're not. Despite our divorce, we've managed to still stay friends, but everytime we get close, I'm afraid of gettin' hurt again. And when you and I are gettin' along, I just wanna kick myself for letting you get underneath my skin because you hurt me so much after leaving our family." Reba was on the brink of tears while she stopped speaking and Brock came up to her, rubbing her arms gently with his hands.

"Things will be different this time. I promise."

"And what happens in a year or two when you've become tired of me? Oh, I know. You're gonna run away again and go find happiness somewhere else. Well, no thanks. I'm not taking that chance."

"I would never do that to you and the kids again. I love you guys too much to make that same mistake twice."

"What about Barbara Jean and Henry? Don't they count here too? They're a part of your family and I don't wanna see them get hurt like me and the kids were. Plus, if you leave them to be with us, you will be making the same mistake twice."

Brock was quiet for a moment; taking in what she had just said and then replied to her. "Look, I don't want to hurt them either, but they'll always be a part of my life no matter what because Henry is my son and Barbara Jean is one of my best friends. They'll always have a special place in my heart, but what about us? I can't deny my feelings for you any longer, Reba. I love you and I know you love me too."

Reba's eyes widened with surprise and stepped away from him. "Whoa! I never said that, Brock. I said that I love you as a friend and I love you as the father of my children, but that's it. I'm not _in _love with you anymore."

"If that was the case then you wouldn't have kissed me back and we wouldn't have been on your bed just about to have—."

"Okay, okay, okay! I've heard enough out of you for one day. Get out of my bedroom before I call Barbara Jean's brother, Buzzard, to come here and live with me. Then I'll never see you in my house again."

"Fine," he said coolly. "I'll leave as soon as you tell me that you don't love me."

"What?"

Brock looked down at his first wife as she looked up at him with another worried expression on her face. "Look me in the eye and tell me that you don't love me."

She stared at him completely motionless. The redhead couldn't say a single word to him. It was like she had instantly lost the ability to speak. However, her reaction to his request made him smile with satisfaction.

"See? You can't say it because you do still love me."

"No. No, I don't. You just caught me off guard. I don't love you anymore and I gave up on us a long time ago. So go home and be with your wife and s—" she was cut off unexpectedly by Brock silencing her with an intense kiss.

He pinned her up against the nearest wall and invaded her mouth as soon as she parted her lips. Reba was engulfed by wildfires of the burning desire and fiery passion that she once felt for Brock. She quickly found herself kissing him back, wrapping her arms around his neck, and softly moaning while raking her hands in his sandy blond hair once again. Brock closed the door for the second time and slowly transferred them over to _their_ bed, somehow managing to kick off his shoes in the process.

Once they were both on the bed, Reba started unbuttoning his shirt with shaky hands and he threw it off as soon as she finished. His fingers darted for his belt and unbuckled it in a flash, ripping it off of his pants in only a few seconds. She went to unzip his pants, but Brock climbed on top of her first, capturing her lips in another fierce kiss and opening her robe slightly to explore her body with his hands once more. Reba gasped out in pleasure. Then he started kissing up and down her neck and shoulders lovingly. "I love you, Reba. I always have…and I always will," Brock whispered into her ear and continued what he was doing.

Reba knew that what they were doing was wrong. She should have pushed him away and told him that there was nothing left between them, but she couldn't stop herself. A part of her had always longed for her former life back. That longing of being a family again captured her heart like Brock had. She wanted him like in her dream for all the same reasons and more. Reba missed having someone to hold onto at night, having someone by her side when she woke up in the morning, and having someone to love. Brock poured his heart out to her, confessing her how much he loves her and she couldn't lie to him about her own feelings for him, even if there still was a part of her that loved her life now. They knew each other better than anyone, both inside and out.

"I love you too, Brock…" she spoke out softly.

Gazing at each other, they smiled before letting their undying passion and love consume them….

* * *

**(A few hours later…)**

Brock had his arms wrapped around Reba's waist while her head was on his bare chest; both of them were smiling after they finished making love. Tangled in the sheets together, the redhead looked up at her ex-husband and he gave her a sweet kiss before resting his head on hers. They sighed contently and held onto each other like they had never been apart for the past seven years.

"God, I've missed you, Reba. You don't know how good it feels to hold you in my arms like this again. It's perfect."

Reba giggled for a moment and said, "Yeah, it is, isn't it?"

He was just about to say something when they both heard voices coming from downstairs.

"Oh, my God! Jake and Kyra must be home from their practice. They can't see us like this!" Reba exclaimed with panic as she stood up from the bed. "Brock, get up and grab your clothes!"

"And go where? I can't go downstairs because the kids will catch me," he told her as they got out of bed.

"Mom, are you dressed? Can I come in?" Kyra asked her mother from the other side of the door.

"Uh, just a second, sweetheart!" Reba yelled out to her daughter as she threw her green robe back on.

"What we are going to do now?" Brock whispered after he got his boxers on.

"Go and hide in the bathroom. I'll find someway to get you outta here without the kids seeing us."

"Okay," he agreed and picked up the rest of his clothes. Brock pulled her into a passionate lip lock that lasted a few seconds, and then ran into the bathroom as Kyra opened Reba's bedroom door. "Hey, Mom. How was your date with Jeff?"

"It was fine," she lied and brushed some hair out of her face. "How was practice?"

"Good. Um, not that it's any of my business, but did I hear you talking to someone before I came in?"

* * *

**Only three more chapters to go! Okay, so tell me honestly; was this chapter better than chapter four? I really would like to know because I saw how much you all loved that chapter. And I know that this one was a bit longer than my other chapters, but I just couldn't stop writing. Lol! Thanks for reading and please review!!!**


	7. A Few Romantic Surprises

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Reba**** or their characters.**

**Here's the next chapter, and it's full of fluff! I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!

* * *

**

Chapter Seven: A Few Romantic Surprises

Reba looked calm, but panicked on the inside as soon as she heard her daughter say that she heard someone else in the room with her. She didn't want Kyra to know that her half naked father was hiding in the bathroom, especially after what they had just done for the past couple of hours.

"Mom, did you hear me?" the redhead teen asked her mother. "I said I thought I heard someone else in here with you."

"What? You thought someone else was in here with me? No, of course not, honey. I was just listening to the radio while I was getting ready for bed. Well, I was actually tryin' to find a good country music station to listen to, but all I've been able to find is those stupid talk-your-head-off commercials instead."

"Oh," Kyra said, seeming to believe her mother's lie. "Okay, whatever. Jake and I are making some sandwiches and then he's going to bed. I made him work his butt off in practice tonight."

"All right, I'll be down there in a few minutes to say hi to Jake before he goes to bed."

"'Kay, see ya down there," then she walked out her mom's bedroom door and shut it behind her.

Reba made a sigh of relief while putting a hand over her heart. "Thank the Lord she didn't catch us!"

"Is she gone yet?" Brock whispered in the bathroom.

"Yeah, she's gone," the redhead said as she turned around to see that her ex-husband had gotten all of his clothes back on.

An uncomfortable silent grew between them when they're eyes met. They were both thinking the same thing—where did they go from here? After the experience they just shared, Reba wanted to know where they stood with their relationship. Was there a future for them now? Was Brock going to leave Barbara Jean for her and then they could finally be a family again? Could she really let him do the same thing to BJ like he did to her all those years ago? Everything was moving so fast.

"Brock, what are we going to do now? How we going to explain this to everybody? We're divorced and we just—," Reba was suddenly cut off by Brock swiftly moving across the room and pulling his ex-wife into a passionate kiss.

Reba didn't resist him, she couldn't. The sparks between them grew into a flame in seconds. When her lips parted, Brock took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth and once again let his hands wander where they desired. His kisses were filled with love and desperation, almost to the point where she felt lightheaded. It took every ounce of strength in him not to pick Reba up, place her on the bed, and make love to her all night long, but he knew that they couldn't. The kids were right downstairs and Barbara Jean was probably going out of her mind with worry, wondering where he was and why he wasn't home. As soon as they ran out of breath, they broke apart, but Brock kept a firm yet gentle grip on his first wife. "I know what we did, and I know what you're thinking. You're wondering if we made a mistake."

"Well the thought did occur to me when our youngest daughter almost caught her _divorced _parents _in bed together_."

"We love each other and our love isn't a mistake…even if we do have to hide it at the moment."

The redhead laughed for a few seconds, but then became serious again. "Where does this leave us now?"

Brock sighed and told her what was in his heart. "Reba, I can't lose you for a second time. You're the one I want to be with. I love you."

Reba couldn't help but to blush slightly and look down for a moment to hide it. "So does this mean you want us to get back together?"

He smiled at her and leaned down to capture her lips in a sweet kiss. "What do you think?"

She smiled back at him. "I'll take that as a yes." Then something quickly dawned on her. "We've gotta get you outta here while the kids are busy in the kitchen."

"Okay, let's go."

They quietly slipped downstairs, made sure that Kyra and Jake weren't in the living room, and slowly opened the front door for them to walk out on the porch. As soon as they were both outside, Reba closed the door behind her and was suddenly pressed up against it. Brock attacked her lips intensely and pulled her close by cupping his hand on the back of her neck, holding his jacket in his other hand. The divorced couple kissed for about a minute until the redhead broke it off and breathlessly said, "Brock, we can't do this out here. The kids could have seen us and I don't want them to until we've talked to them and Barbara Jean."

"You're right, you're right. I'm sorry. It's just…I don't want to leave you. I want to hold you in my arms and never let you go."

"And you can, but not tonight. We'll talk more about this later."

"All right," he agreed, giving in. "Goodnight, sexy."

"Goodnight, Brock," then she gave him one last kiss for the night and watched him leave. After he was out of sight, Reba walked back in the house and headed to the kitchen to say goodnight to her children before going to bed.

* * *

**(Four days later…)**

Reba walked through the front door of her house with the mail in her hands, hung up her jacket on the coat rack and said, "Jake, I'm home!"

"He's not here right now," a familiar voice told her.

The startled redhead dropped the mail she was looking through, bent down to collect it and looked up to see her ex-husband smiling at her, coming over to pick up the stuff with her. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to scare you, honey."

He helped her up after they finished picking up the mail and Reba smacked his arm. "The next time you're here don't sneak up on me like that. You almost made me jump out of my own skin."

"Thanks for the warning," Brock said while rubbing his arm where she hit it.

"Well, maybe you should…wait a second. Did you just say that Jake's not here right now? Where is he?"

"Oh, he called on his cell after school and asked me if he could spend the night at a friend's house since it's a Friday night. I said yes and got the kid's home phone number just in case. It's on the refrigerator."

"And if I remember correctly, Kyra said she was going out of town for the weekend with her band for a gig."

Brock grinned and said, "Uh-huh. Plus Barbara Jean and Henry went to visit her parents in Lubbock for the weekend."

Reba smiled back at him and slowly walked closer to him. "So if they're all gone, then I guess that means…"

"Hey, Mr. & Mrs. H!" Van said, walking through the front door without knocking. "How's it goin'?"

"Then I guess that means we're still not alone." Reba and Brock stepped back away from each other and both looked up to see Van. Cheyenne came through the door with a huge grin on her face only seconds later. "Mom, Van and I decided on what to call the baby: Ethan. His name is going to be Ethan James Montgomery. Isn't it perfect!"

"Oh, that's wonderful, Cheyenne," Reba told her oldest daughter while giving her a big hug. "So what happened with Cody? Didn't like it?"

"No, we did, it's just we decided to keep looking through the book in case we found something else that we liked more and the name Ethan popped up."

"And Ethan is the character of the guy who partnered with Kenny Rogers in his Gambler movies, remember, Mrs. H? You love that country western stuff," Van told his mother-in-law and then winked at her.

Brock and Reba merely rolled their eyes in annoyance. **(A/N: After I bought and saw the ****Gambler Returns****, I've been dying to add a hint of the movie in my story just like the writers did in the show. Lol!)**

"So you guys decided to name both of your kids with E's, huh?" Brock finally decided to speak up in the conversation.

"Oh yeah, that's right! It's Ethan and Elizabeth. I didn't even realize that before."

"Believe me, Van, we're not that surprised."

Reba giggled for a second and asked, "Hey, where is Elizabeth at?"

"She had a play date after school with one of her friends and we should be on our way picking her, but I just had to tell you guys the good news first," Cheyenne explained.

"I'm very happy for you, sweetheart."

"Yes, me too," Brock said and walked up to his daughter to plant a small kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks, Daddy. I love you both. Bye!"

"See ya later, Mr. & Mrs. H," Van said goodbye and then the young couple left the house, closing the front door behind them.

Reba smiled as watched her kids leave and looked back around at Brock. "I'm so glad that things are working out for them. I know how excited they are about having a boy this time, especially Van. I remember when he first found out that Elizabeth was a girl. He was so disappointed."

"Yeah, finding out you're having a girl when you want a boy is tough on a guy."

The redhead gave him a look and said, "Excuse me? I thought as long as they're healthy and loved is all that matters."

"Uh…I mean—yeah, that's all that matters," Brock replied, beginning to look nervous. "You know what? We gotta go upstairs. I've got a surprise for you."

"A surprise? What is it?"

"Well, if I told you what it was, then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" he asked Reba as he led her upstairs towards her bedroom.

They walked into the bathroom and Reba gasped in shock at what she saw. It was dimly lit by candles that were placed in various spots all over the room, soft music was playing through the radio on top of the sink, red rose petals were spread everywhere, and the bathtub was filled with bubbles and a light scent of lavender. "Oh my gosh… Did you do all of this Brock?"

"No, I got our 13-year-old son to help me out," Brock said sarcastically as he slipped an arm around her waist. "Of course I did all of this, what'd you expect?"

"But why?"

"Baby, if you haven't figured that out by now, then we need to have a serious talk."

Reba smacked his chest lightly with the back of her hand and looked around the bathroom again. "It's so romantic. Thank you, Brock. I love it," she told him with a smile and reached up to kiss him gently on the lips.

"Hold onto that thought. I've got another surprise for you. I'll be right back," then he walked out of the room and went down to the kitchen. Brock grabbed the chilled bottle of champagne out of the frig and placed it on the small tray he already set out earlier with two wine glasses. He picked it up carefully and walked back upstairs. When the blond got into the bathroom, he saw that his ex-wife had already gotten undress and was in her bathtub, the soapy bubbles went almost up to her shoulders.

"Care to join me?" Reba asked him in a sexy tone of voice. "The water's nice and hot."

Brock grinned at her tempting offered and set the champagne down next to the bathtub, kneeling down to her level. Her eyes lit up at the sight of his next surprise and said, "You got us champagne? Oh, you've thought of everything tonight, haven't you?"

"That's what I'm here for," the sandy blond said and started opening the bottle. After he got it uncorked, Brock poured the champagne into the wine glasses and handed one to Reba.

"I would like to make a toast to the woman I love. You've been a part of life for over 30 years and have always been in my heart. I honestly can't imagine my life without you in it, Reba, and I want you to know that I will _never_ hurt you again. I love you so much."

With tears in her eyes, Reba said, "I love you too, Brock, I always have. You're the only man I have ever truly loved and I have cherished the years we've had together. They've been the best years of my life and I can't wait to make more wonderful memories with you in the years to come."

They clanked glasses and took their first gulps of the champagne. Then for the next 20 minutes the divorced couple laughed and played with the bubbles. They gave each other sweet kisses, whispered sweet nothings, and drank some more of the champagne. After Reba started draining the bathtub, Brock grabbed a clean white towel and wrapped it around her body, then she got out of the tub.

The redhead put her arms around his neck and they gazed at each other in the bathroom for what seemed like forever. Brock leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips, but their kisses soon turned passionate and he gently carried his ex-wife into their bedroom. He placed her on the bed, bent down to her level and started kissing her neck. She sighed contently and leaned her head back to give him more access. Reba knew that no man could ever make her feel the way she felt right now, and that's probably why she still loved him so much, but also knew that they needed to clear the air about one more thing before they went any further.

"Brock, wait," she said while putting her hands on his chest and gently pushing him away. "Before we do anything else, we need to talk about this."

"What's there to talk about? You love me and I love you, that's all we need to know."

He captured her lips in another kiss, but Reba quickly stopped him. "No, I'm serious. We really need to talk about this."

Brock sighed impatiently and gave into her demands. He moved over beside her on the bed and said, "Okay. I'm listening."

"How and when are we going to tell Barbara Jean and the kids about us? We can't keep doin' this. You saw what almost happened the other night with Kyra. It's not right. We're divorced and you're a married man. I mean, do you realize what people are gonna think of us when we tell them that you're leavin' your second wife to go back to your _first_ one. And our kids…they've had to deal with so much already, plus there's Barbara Jean… Lord, I can't believe I've done the same thing that she did to me and she's my best friend. I've actually become the other woman in your marriage."

He took her hands in his and looked at her with a gently look in his blue eyes. "Reba, first of all, you're _not_ the other woman. Secondly, we're not doing this to hurt the kids or Barbara Jean. This happened for a reason—it's because we love each other. And thirdly, I really don't care what anybody says. As long as I have you, I'll be happy."

Reba couldn't help but smile at Brock's words. "Really? You mean that?"

"Of course I do. You and the kids mean everything to me. Don't ever doubt that for a single second."

"Thanks, Brock. I needed that," then she cupped his face with her hands and briefly kissed him.

Brock wrapped his arm around her again and picked up where their conversation left off. "And to answer your question, I think we should tell them on Sunday when Kyra gets back from her gig so we can get it out into the open as soon as possible."

"Yeah, I think you're right. So should we tell them all together or separately?"

"I think I should tell Barbara Jean by myself, that way it won't be as hard on you."

"All right, then I'll talk to the kids. I get the feeling that I'm the one they're going to want to talk to about this once I've told 'em the whole story."

"How do you think they'll take it?"

"I don't know. My guess is Jake won't care much about it since he was so young when we got divorced. Cheyenne is going to be upset about it, but once we talk things through to her, I think she will understand and accept it."

"And Kyra?"

"Kyra's the one I'm worried about tellin'," Reba admitted quietly. "She was with Barbara Jean the first time you two were separated and I know it's gonna kill her to see BJ go through this. I don't want Kyra to hate me for loving you."

"She's not going to hate you. In fact, Kyra will probably be more upset with me because I'm the one leaving Barbara Jean to be with you. But you know what? We're gonna get through this because it's just you said that one time: we're survivors. And I think that I should be the one to tell Kyra about us."

Reba was surprised and taken aback by this. "No, Brock. You don't have to do that for me. I can tell her the truth with the other kids."

"I know you can, sweetheart, but I believe it's the right thing to do. Kyra lived with me almost her whole way through high school and she should hear this from me. I'll tell her with Barbara Jean on Sunday while you talk to Jake, Van and Cheyenne, okay?"

"All right," Reba nodded in agreement. "It's settled then."

"Good. Now where were we?" he asked her a low, sultry voice as his eyes were grilling hers.

The redhead giggled and smiled as she felt him tease her with butterfly kisses on her neck. "Brock Hart, is that all you ever think about?"

"No, but right now all I can think about is you and how much I love you."

"I know how much you love me and I love you too." Brock responded by pulling her into a heated kiss. Before they knew it, they were lying down on the bed together, removing their clothing, and making sweet love.

* * *

**(The next morning) **

Reba woke up the next morning and suddenly realized that Brock wasn't there sleeping next to her. She quickly began to wonder if he left her. "Brock! Brock, are you here?"

To her immense relief, the redhead immediately saw her ex-husband, who was now wearing blue and green flannel pajamas, coming through the door of her bedroom with a tray of food. "Don't worry, I'm right here, honey. I just got up early to make us some breakfast."

Brock set the tray on his empty nightstand and climbed back into bed with her. He kissed the top of her head and pulled her close to him. Reba laid her head on his chest and closed her blue eyes peacefully. She felt so safe in his arms that she never wanted him to let her go.

"You didn't treat me this well when we were married. Maybe we should've done this years ago."

Brock smiled and held onto her more tightly. "So are you hungry?"

"That depends. What did you make and is it all burnt?"

"I made poached eggs, toast, bacon, and coffee—plus, as you can see on the nightstand, I didn't burn any of it."

"Well, I'm very impressed. Maybe there's a good reason to keep you after all."

Brock gave her a devilish grin and tickled her. "You mean you're not just keeping me because you love me and I'm a great kisser."

Reba laughed and tried smacking him to stop the tickling. When he finally creased the tickling, she breathlessly replied, "I might have said that I love you, but I never said you were a great kisser."

"Oh, really? Then how about I persuade you?"

"Persuade me? And how do you plan on doin' that?"

Then in the next two seconds, Brock captured Reba's lips in a kiss and wrapped his arms around her body. She was surprised by this, but nonetheless responded back by wrapping her arms around his back. When his mouth quickly traveled down to her neck, Reba asked him, "Brock, what about breakfast?"

He lifted his head back up and looked into her eyes. "Stick with the program, babe. Breakfast can wait 'til later. All I want right now is you."

She gave him a small smile and brushed her fingers through his sandy blond hair. "Well, I'm all yours and you're all mine."

"Just like it should be."

And there it was, the words of reassurance that she had been secretly waiting for. Brock was really coming back to her and their family. After everything they had been through in the past six years, Reba was finally getting a chance to rebuild her white picket fence life. It may not look the same as before, but it was going to stand up again and she truly felt grateful for that. "Yeah, just like it should be."

* * *

**That's it for now! I thought this chapter was a really sweet one. We needed a sweet one in here after all the bickering those two went through in the pervious chapters, huh? Lol! I hope that you enjoyed it. **

**Please review!**


	8. Second Chances

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Reba**** or their characters.**

**Note****: As you could see from the title of the chapter, "episode 6x21" will be in two parts. So instead of nine chapters like I originally planned, the story is now going to be ten chapters long, but it will be still be considered nine "episodes." **

* * *

Chapter Eight: Episode 6x21 – Second Chances (Part One) 

Sunday quickly came and Reba had practiced what she was going to say to her children about getting back together with their father. She was mentally preparing herself for yelling and fighting, but knew that everything was going to be okay in the end—or at least that's what Brock told her. Reba wanted to believe that the kids would be alright with them getting back together, but she was still unsure. The words of Cheyenne telling her almost three years ago that her parents getting back together would be a disaster had plagued the redhead's mind that whole morning.

"_Mom, Kyra told us about you and Dad."_

_Van tried to stop his wife from continuing the conversation by imitating bedspring noises, but Cheyenne smacked him on the arm._

"_Ow!"_

"_All right, all right, all right. Stop it, both of you. That did not happen. And I can't believe you would think anything could happen."_

"_Why not? It's Dad going through this mid-life crisis, part two. Between him wanting to be a pro golfer and going to therapy and hanging around you all the time, Mom, things have gotten a little weird around here lately."_

"_Well that doesn't mean anything's going on between us."_

"_Good."_

"_Right." Then Reba was suddenly surprised by her daughter's answer. "What?"_

"_Yeah. You and Dad getting back together would be horrible. In fact, I think it's the worst thing that could possibly happen."_

_Van quickly put his thoughts into the conversation. "I'm neutral." _

"_Look, Mom, I did want you guys to get back together originally but once you got over it, you were so much happier. And now there's Barbara Jean, who I've actually grown to like."_

_Van opened his mouth and once again spoke his opinion. "Again, I'm neutral." _

"_Mom, you may think this is just about you and Dad, but it's not. Okay? It would change things for all of us. I don't want everything to fall apart again. We may be from a broken home, but at least it is still intact." _

Reba knew that getting back together with Brock was going to send shockwaves through their whole family, but she couldn't stop feeling the way she felt. They loved each other, and Reba deserved all the happiness in the world after what she had been through in the past six years.

Just then Van and Cheyenne walked through the front door.

"Hey, Mrs. H. How's it goin'?" Van asked his mother-in-law while closing the door behind him.

"I'm fine." Reba got up from the couch and hugged her daughter hello.

"Hey, Mom. So what's the big, important news that you couldn't wait any longer to tell us? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's great. Where's Elizabeth at?"

"She's at Sunday school with Henry. They're throwing a huge party for the kids and we thought it'd be fun for her to go."

"Oh, yes, absolutely. I'm sure she'll have a ball at the church party." Reba paused for a moment and then spoke up again; butterflies were beginning to flutter around in her stomach. "Well, I guess I better get straight to the point as to why I asked you to come over this morning, but let me call Jake down here first. I want to tell you guys this news all together. Jake, can you come down here for a few minutes, honey?"

"Be right there, Mom!" then they heard his footsteps running through the house as he came down the stairs to the living room.

"What's up?"

The redhead gave her son a quick hug and led him to the couch. "I've got something that I need to tell ya and I wanted you down here to hear it. Van, Cheyenne, do you guys wanna sit down?"

"Uh, sure," Cheyenne said and she walked over to the couch with Van behind her. "You okay, Mom? Are you sure everything's alright?"

"Yes, now sit down and let me talk." The three sat down on the couch and eyed Reba as she stood in front of them by the television. "I don't wanna beat around the bush so I'm just gonna come out and say what I have say. Do you guys remember when I had that date with Jeff on Monday?"

"Yeah," Jake and Van said in unison.

"Well, I sort of didn't go like I led you all to believe."

"You didn't go?" Cheyenne asked her mother in confusion. "You mean you lied to us? Why would you do that? Why didn't you go? I thought you said he was a nice guy."

"Jeff is a nice guy, but there's a reason why I didn't go out with him."

"And what's that? Did Mr. H stop you from going or something?" Van said sarcastically and laughed.

When Reba didn't reply back and looked down at the floor, Cheyenne and Van suddenly realized that his joke was actually true. "Oh, my God. Dad stopped you from going on your date with Jeff?! Why would he do that? I mean, doesn't he want you to move on with your life and find someone new?"

"Apparently not because Brock told me that he's still in love with me."

Jake, Van and Cheyenne stood stunned by her words so Reba quietly continued talking. "At first, I thought he must have been going crazy and I told him that he didn't love me; he loved Barbara Jean because Brock has worked so hard to keep his marriage with her. Although he told me that his love for her wasn't the same like it was for me, and I tried to deny that I felt the same way about him, but I couldn't. I have loved your father with all my heart since we were in college and nothing could ever change that, not even his marriage with BJ. Now I'm sorry if you're all upset by this, but Brock and I truly do love each other, and we're getting back together. He's leaving Barbara Jean and we're going to be a family again."

* * *

**(Over at Brock and Barbara Jean's house)**

"Dad, why did you ask me to come over this morning?" Kyra asked her father with sitting down at the kitchen table. "I was going to go with my friends and see that new horror movie at the mall."

"I've got something important to tell you, that's why," Brock informed her and turned his head to see Barbara Jean coming into the kitchen.

"Kyra, what are you doing over here? Is everything okay?" BJ questioned her stepdaughter as she walked over to her.

"That's what I'd like to know. Dad asked me to come over here because he said he's got something important that he wants to tell me."

"About what, Brock? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine, but I'm glad that you're here because you need to hear this too, Barbara Jean. I wanted to talk to both of you," Brock told his wife.

"Well can we get on with it? I've got other things to do today," Kyra said in bored voice.

Barbara Jean eyed the redhead and sat down with her at the table. "That is no way to talk to your father, Kyra. Now let's just listen to what he's got to say and then you can come with me to pick up Henry."

"Ugh!" Kyra complained and rolled her eyes.

"Go ahead, sweetheart." Barbara Jean turned her attention back her husband.

Brock suddenly got very nervous. He knew that he was about to break his wife's heart by saying that he's leaving her for his ex-wife, but also knew that it had to be done. If he wanted to be with Reba again this is what Brock had to do. "Barbara Jean, I just want you to know that I never meant to hurt you and in our six years of marriage, I've grown to love you very much. You're one of my best friends, but there's something that you need to know—the both of you."

He suddenly stopped talking, finding it hard to say the right words to his wife and youngest daughter. "What is it, Dad?"

"I'm in love with someone else."

Barbara Jean's eyes widened with shock and she got off of her seat in a flash, just about ready to explode with anger. "You're in love with someone else?! What's the tramp's name? How long have you been sleeping with her? Do I know her? Oh, I swear to God, as soon as I see her face, I'm gonna make that tramp wish she was never born!"

"She _isn't_ a tramp!" Brock yelled back at her. "She's the most amazing, incredible woman that I know and I love her with all of my heart!"

BJ was shocked to hear him sticking up for his mistress so strongly and was about to yell back at him when she was cut off by Kyra's yelling.

"You're cheating on Barbara Jean?! Didn't you learn anything from your divorce with Mom! How could you do this to us again, Dad?" The redhead teen got up from her seat as well, throwing daggers at Brock with the look in her eyes.

He quickly calmed down from yelling at his wife and tried to get them to understand. "Kyra, Barbara Jean, I'm sorry. I know that this comes to you guys as a shock, but it's the truth. I realized that I'm in love with someone else and I can't change that."

"Who is she, Brock? Who are you having an affair with?" Barbara Jean asked him, tears were just about to fall down her face.

"Yeah, who is she, Dad?" Kyra pressured him more for the truth.

Brock remained quiet for several seconds and finally answered they're question. "It's Reba. I've realized that I'm still in love with her and we've decided that we want to get back together. I'm sorry, but we're getting divorced so I can remarry Reba."

Barbara Jean's eyes became as wide as saucers and slowly walked up to her husband, slapping him hard in the face before running out of the room crying. Kyra stood there, motionless to hear that her parents were having an affair, and then run after her stepmom without saying a word to Brock after she saw her hit him.

* * *

**(Back at Reba's house)**

"You're having an affair with Dad?!" Cheyenne outburst in frustration to her mother and got off of the couch while Van and Jake had their mouths practically dropped to the floor in shock. "How could you hurt BJ like this? I can't believe you're tearing up our family again!"

"How could I? _How could I!_ I was the one who got stomped on six years ago when your father left me for Barbara Jean! And now you're asking me how could _I_ hurt her? Where was this kind of support when Brock broke my heart? Where was it, Cheyenne?"

"Mom, that is not fair and you know it. You know how upset I got when Dad left you. He left all of us! I _never_ wanted him to do that and I did support you!"

"Yeah, after your father told you that it was mostly his fault to begin with."

The blonde began to calm down and tried to get through to her mother. "Then how could you still love him after everything he put you through? How could you risk putting yourself through that pain again? Dad left you for Barbara Jean because he got her pregnant when you two were separated and now you're saying that he's leaving her to be with you again. He's already made the same mistake twice, so what's stopping him from hurting you all over again, Mom? Do you really think Dad is going to stay faithful to you this time?"

"As crazy as it sounds, I do think he will remain faithful to me this time."

"Why?"

Reba was about to reply back when she quickly recalled something that Brock had told her before about their relationship.

"_You know what amazes me, Reba?" _

"_The fact that you've been here a whole five minutes and you're shocked to see that I haven't kicked you outta here yet?"_

"_Yeah, but I was actually thinking about something else."_

"_About what?"_

"_About the chemistry we have."_

"_What chemistry?"_

"_C'mon, Reba, you know what I'm talking about. Don't try and deny it."_

"_Deny what? We're divorced. We haven't had 'chemistry' since we were happily married."_

"_Okay, whatever you say. I'll see you later. But you know, I think one of these you'll actually admit it…"_

Reba snapped back into reality, a small smile formed on her lips. "I think it's something your father likes to call our undeniable chemistry."

"Your undeniable chemistry?" Cheyenne questioned her mother, looking at her like she was having a 'Barbara Jean' moment. "Mom, you and Dad are divorced. You can't go back to him. It would totally wreck our entire family and I don't want to see him hurt you again. I know that you guys were married for 20 years and have a lot of history together, but you're not the right one for him. You said so yourself on Dad's wedding day to Barbara Jean, remember? He betrayed you and broke your heart to be with her. Mom, please don't go back to Dad. It would ruin everything."

"So what are you saying? You don't want to find happiness and be with your father?"

"Of course I want you to be happy, but not with him. Dad doesn't deserve a second chance with you after what he did to you—no, for what he did to all of us! It took me _years_ to forgive him for what he did to you, Mom and although I have come to forgive him for cheating on you with Barbara Jean, I don't think I'll be able to this time if he comes back to you again."

Van finally cut in between the mother-daughter argument and looked over to his wife, grasping her hands with his. "Cheyenne, I think you need to calm down. It's not good for the baby for you to be upset."

The blonde looked up at her husband and finally let her true feelings of the situation come out. "Well I'm sorry if I'm upset that my back-stabbing mother is willing to break up her own family in order to get her ex-husband back into bed with her!"

Reba's eyes widened with shock and was taken completely aback by her daughter's sudden loud outburst. "Cheyenne! I will not have you talk to me like that, I am your mother! Now I can understand if you're upset by what your father and I have done, but it's just like what you said when you told us Van got you pregnant back in high school. We're in love with each other."

Cheyenne looked at Reba in disgust. "And you think that's a good enough excuse? You've become Dad's mistress and now you're tearing up our family just like he did six years ago."

"We are not tearing apart this family, Cheyenne. We're trying to rebuild it and I want you to understand and accept that. Believe me, I never thought in a million years that your father and I would get back together because of what it would do to Barbara Jean and the fact that he hurt me so much before, but it still happened."

Reba took a moment to relax so she didn't raise her high blood pressure and then continued talking. "I don't know why or how this all happened, but maybe it was God's way of finally letting me have some happiness of my own. For the past six years, I have done nothing but solve everyone else's problems and give good advice. I watched my whole life fall apart and I still survived through it all. When the divorce was final, I was so afraid of being alone. And even though I got over that fear, the feeling has never truly gone away. I've tried to move on with other men like with Brian and Jack Morgan, but something always stopped me from going all the way with them, and I think a part of was your father. I never truly stopped loving Brock."

"Are you two going to get remarried, Mom?" Jake finally spoke up into the conversation.

Reba suddenly realized that the subject had never come up between her and Brock since they secretly got back together. With everything that had happened, she had just assumed that they would since he was leaving Barbara Jean to be with her again. And something deep inside told her that it was true. "Yeah, we are goin' to get remarried. Are you gonna be okay with that, Jake?"

"Yeah, but I don't have to wear a tux, do I?"

The redhead laughed and hugged her youngest child with delight that he wasn't mad at her. "Oh, of course not, honey. You can wear a suit, but I still want to see you wear a tie."

"Aw, man!" he groaned and Van laughed at him.

"That goes for you too, Van."

"Aw, man!" Van copied his younger brother-in-law and sat back down on the couch while Jake laughed back at him.

Reba smiled down at the boys and then looked up at her daughter again who was studying her. "Cheyenne, I know you're angry, but can you at least accept your father and I getting back together? After everything this family has been through in the past six years, don't you think we all deserve a second chance at a fresh start?"

Cheyenne remained quiet for a few more moments and then finally answered her questions. "Mom, I'm only angry 'cause I don't want to see you get hurt again and I don't want to see Barbara Jean get hurt too, but I've learned that things happen for a reason. So if you two are really getting back together, then I need to hear it from Dad that he swears he'll never leave you again. And if he does ever leave you again, then I'll kill him for you."

The redhead was so happy to hear her daughter say that she could accept them getting back together that she almost started crying tears of joy. Reba walked up to her daughter and pulled her in for a hug, which she returned and then the boys followed. The four squeezed together tightly and stayed that way for about a minute.

After they finally parted, Reba wiped a tear away from off her cheek and laughed. "So Brock's leaving Barbara Jean and we're getting remarried. Could things get any weirder?"

Suddenly someone came through the front door and said happily, "Hey everybody!"

Reba's eyes widened to see none other than Lori Ann in her house after almost five years and looked over to the kids. She saw that they looked just as shocked to see her and said out loud, "Apparently they can."

* * *

**Good ending for the chapter, huh? Lol! Park Overall (Lori Ann) was probably my favorite guest star on the show so I just had to add her in here. Thanks again for reading!**

**Please review!**


	9. Starting Over

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Reba' or its characters.**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Episode 6x21 – Starting Over (Part Two) 

"Isn't anybody gonna say hello to me or should I come back later?"

"Lori Ann Garner!" Reba cried out happily to see her oldest friend. "Oh, my God. I can't believe that you're here!"

The redhead walked over to the blonde and gave her a big hug. After they parted, Reba asked, "Now what the heck are you doing here? Do you always have to surprise me by showin' up here without tellin' me you're in town?"

Lori Ann smiled at her best friend and said, "I'm sorry, honey, I guess it's just become an old habit of mine and you what they say about old habits."

"No, what?" Van asked her, looking very confused.

Reba rolled her eyes at her son-in-law and looked back at Lori Ann. "I was actually gonna call you tonight because I've got something that I need to tell you."

"Well I'm here now, so what is it?"

"Mom and Dad are getting back together!" Cheyenne blurted out and Reba shot a look at her daughter.

Lori Ann's eyes widened from the news and couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Okay, I think I'm gonna need to sit down and have a drink of scotch."

Reba decided that it was time for the kids to clear the room so she could talk to her best friend about the situation…and pray to God that she wouldn't kill Brock. "Van, Cheyenne, I think it's best if you two went on home now. Lori Ann and I need to talk about this. And Jake, honey, will you go upstairs to your bedroom for a little while. I'll call you back down here when I've made lunch."

"All right," the brunette teen said and went up the stairs to his room.

Cheyenne walked up to her mother and said, "I'm sorry about blurting that out."

"That's okay. I've gotten that a lot from Barbara Jean over the years so I'm pretty used to it now."

"We'll see you guys later, and I really am sorry that I yelled at you earlier, Mom. It's your life and I really do want you to be happy. I love you."

Reba hugged her oldest daughter with a smile on her face and replied, "Thank you, sweetheart. I love you too. Take care and tell Elizabeth that I love her."

"We will and thanks, Mrs. H," Van said and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome, honey," she told Van and watched her oldest children walk out the front door and leave.

Her attention was quickly drawn back on Lori Ann when she began flipping out. "Reba, how could you—when did this—why did you—have you completely lost your mind? Why are you and Brock getting back together? You hate him. _I_ hate him. He cheated on you and married that—that ditzy, crazy, psycho! Did you two get drunk some night, have a little ring-a-ding and get pregnant?"

"No!" Reba exclaimed with a grossed out look on her face. "We haven't gotten pregnant and we never got drunk."

"Then I don't get it. How in the world can you even let Brock come back after all the horrible things he did to you? Should I remind you that he'd have to divorce Barbara Jean to be with you again? Do you really want that on conscious for the rest of your life?"

"Of course I don't want to hurt Barbara Jean. She's my friend and I care a lot about her, but I can't stop feeling the way that I do. I love him, Lori Ann, I really do."

They both sat down on the couch and Lori Ann put her purse down on the coffeetable. "Okay. Let's just back it up for a second here. When did all of this start and why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because I knew you would act like this."

"Well, as I should! I've known Brock for as long as you have and we both know what kind of man he is. Those divorce papers of yours in that golden frame you bought and _display_ is enough said, and I don't want to see him hurt you again because if he does, I will gladly kill him with my bare hands and throw him out with the rest of the garbage in this house."

"You're not the only one."

"Reba, you never answered my question and if you want to see Brock alive the next time he's over here, I'm gonna need some answers—_now_."

"All right, I'll tell ya. It all started about a little over a week ago when Brock almost kissed me in the driveway while I was about to wash my car. We ignored each other for the rest of the day and then that same night, I…sort of…kinda…had a dream about him."

"You dreamed about Brock?" Lori Ann looked up at the ceiling and said, "Oh, dear Lord, I've come too late. Reba's already lost her sanity."

The redhead playfully smacked Lori Ann's right arm and continued on. "Anyways, the next day Brock decided to come over and apologize for what he did, but I didn't want to hear it because I was still so mad at him for almost kissing me. And since I was so angry, I blurted out to him that I didn't want to become the other woman. He finally left after I told yelled at me to get out my garage and then he showed up at the house _again_ the following day, trying to get our friendship back on track, but when I told him that I couldn't talk because I was goin' out on a date with another man, Brock started to freak out. He kept tellin' me that we needed to work things out between us and I shouldn't go out on my date. We got into a huge argument and then out of the blue, he came up to me and kissed me…and I just knew. I was still in love with him."

Lori Ann had her mouth open half way and stared at Reba looking stunned with her story. "Wow, Elizabeth was right after all. There is too much drama goin' on in this house. Maybe that's why I haven't been here in the past four years."

"Lori Ann!" Reba laughed and smiled. "Since when do you talk to Brock's mom? I thought she hated you as much as she hated me—or at least until I divorced Brock."

"Yeah, she did, but when she learned about the divorce, Elizabeth finally realized that giving Brock a hard time was a good thing because he was so stupid for leaving you. She called me up one day before I moved back here and told me to try and annoy Brock everytime I saw him. Of course, she really didn't have to ask—I enjoyed doin' it to him just for fun anyway."

Reba and Lori Ann continued to giggle and laugh, acting like the way they used to when she was getting divorced from Brock all those years ago.

"Lori Ann, I have missed you so much. I just can't believe that you're here. It's almost ironic actually. The last time you came back to Houston, I was divorcing Brock and now you're here again and I'm gonna remarry him."

"Over my dead body, peaches!" Barbara Jean yelled as came through the front door of the house with anger flashing in her eyes.

"That can be arranged," Lori Ann chimed in calmly as she looked over her shoulder to see other blonde in the living room.

"Barbara Jean, will ya calm down?" Reba got off of the couch and walked over to her other best friend. "I'm guessing that Brock told you about us."

"Oh, he did," she said with her blue eyes pinned on her. "And I'm here to tell you that you can't have him. He's my husband and he's going to stay my husband. I'm his wife now, not you."

"No, I'm not," Brock said coming through the door, slightly out of breath. "I'm divorcing you to marry—what the heck are you doin' here?!"

Lori Ann smiled mischievously, got up from the couch and walked over to stand next to Reba. "Did you miss me, Brock?"

"When did you get here? Did you know about this, Reba?" Brock was in shock to see his college ex-girlfriend in his ex-wife's house after all this time.

Reba rolled her eyes and said, "No, she didn't tell me. Lori Ann popped in just like she did the last time she came to town."

"Don't you have a fourth husband that you need to go marry and get divorced from?" Brock sarcastically said to Lori Ann.

"Yeah, you should talk," Barbara Jean said with venom in her words. "Your track record is right up there with hers. I'm surprised that you two haven't hooked up again or are you just waiting until you've remarried Reba to have another affair, Brock?"

Reba's eyes widened from what she said and was about to yell her for it, but Brock stepped in before she could say a word. "Barbara Jean, that was low. Now I know that you're upset with me, but that doesn't mean you can—."

Barbara Jean cut him off before he could finish his sentence. "Upset? You think I'm _upset_! I've just had my heart ripped out and stepped on by my husband because he's leaving me for another woman and you think I'm _upset_!"

"Join the club," Reba said under her breath.

The blonde stared at her husband and best friend accusingly. "How could you two do this to me? I thought you were my best friend, Reba, but you never were, were you? I mean, I had the decency to let you and Brock continue having a relationship because I knew you two were still such good friends. I respected that because I thought nothing would ever happen between you two, and this is how you repay me? You stab me in the back by taking my husband away from me!"

"You _let_ me and Brock continue to have a relationship? I was his wife for 20 years; we have three children together, went to college together, and have known each other for more than half of our lives so we didn't _need_ your permission to keep our friendship! And another thing, after I found out that he cheated on me with you, Brock's lucky that I was even willing to speak with him again! So I didn't take Brock away from you; _you_ took him away from me!"

"Okay, I think that's enough!" Brock got in between the catfight and looked over at his wife. "Barbara Jean, Reba is right. She didn't take me away from you; I wanted to be with her again. She's the woman in my heart and the one that I truly love."

"Oh, gimme a break," Lori Ann whispered to herself and rolled her eyes.

"And what am I to you, Brock? What have _I_ been to you for the past six years? I mean, did you even love me? Or was I just your second place trophy wife since you divorced Reba?" Barbara Jean asked her husband with a mixture of sadness and anger written on her face.

He gave her a look of sympathy. "No, I did love you. I _do_ love you, but it's not the same way as I feel for Reba. We have a lot of history together and we know each other better than anyone. And when I'm with her, no matter what the reason, I feel like I'm the luckiest guy in the world just to even know her. She makes me feel complete inside and I love her for that. I always will."

"You really mean that, Brock?" Reba asked her ex-husband as she stepped closer to him.

"Every word," he told her. Brock kissed her softly on the forehead and wrapped his arm around her waist.

Barbara Jean looked at Reba and Brock and saw they're love for each other. She saw their chemistry and knew what they were saying really was true. Brock was really going to leave her for Reba. "I can't believe this is happening. God, I knew it. I knew it! Somehow I always knew that you still loved her, Brock. The way you always looked her whenever she was talking, the way you held onto her that night I caught you two hugging, the way you always tried to be near her whenever we were here in her house. I always had all these signs in front of me, but I could never see them because I trusted you with Reba."

"See, that's where you went wrong, honey," Lori Ann spoke up with a smirk on her face. "You trusted a man who never stops lying, which is what I was trying to tell Reba earlier before you barged in on us."

"Lori Ann, that's enough," Reba said and walked back over to Barbara Jean. "Look, I'm sorry that this happened to you, but I'm not sorry for loving Brock. Believe me, I never thought Brock and I would ever get back together, but we did and I can't change that."

She stared straight at Reba, still in shock over the whole situation. "So after six years of marriage my husband is leaving me for his _ex-wife_? Could this family get any weirder?!"

"Try seeing things from where I'm standing and then we'll talk," Lori Ann chimed once again and then left for the kitchen and grabbed something from one of the cupboards. "I'm going outside to drink while you three work out your issues," and then she left through the backdoor.

Reba was about to speak up again when she suddenly realized that her youngest daughter wasn't with them. "Hey, where's Kyra at? Wasn't she with you guys?"

Barbara Jean shook her head and pointed at her. "Don't try and change the subject, Reba. We're not through talking about this yet."

Brock ignored her and answered his ex-wife's question. He said, "I had her go pick up Henry from church. She'll be over here soon."

"How did she take the news about us getting back together? Was she mad?" Reba asked him with concern expressed on her face.

"Now there's an understatement," Barbara Jean said rudely and Brock glared at her.

He remained silent for a few more seconds and finally said, "She's pretty upset about it. After Barbara Jean slapped me in the face, she ran off after her. I had to calm her down a lot just to get her to even look at me again."

The redhead looked down at herself for a moment. She walked away from Brock and stared up at the current family photo in the top of the bookshelf. Reba suddenly felt someone gently touch her shoulder and then she looked up to see Brock right next to her again. "She hates us, doesn't she?"

Brock placed both of his hands on her arms and softly whispered to her, "No, Kyra doesn't hate us. She's just upset because of Barbara Jean and we both knew that she would be, but Kyra will learn to accept us getting back together eventually so don't blame this on yourself, Reba. Okay? I love you."

The redhead smiled, brought a hand up to his face, and touched his cheek softly. "I know. I love you too, Brock. I always have."

Barbara Jean loudly cleared her throat to get their attention back and the divorced couple looked back around at her. "You know, as touching as it is for me to see my husband and his ex-wife having a Hallmark moment, I'd really like to how long this has been going on between you two."

"Do we _really_ have to discuss this?" Brock complained.

"Well, you did with me," Reba reminded him with sarcasm in her tone.

"Yeah, don't I know it?" Brock rolled his eyes in response and let go of his first wife to turn back around, facing Barbara Jean once again.

"Answer the question," the blonde demanded with a firmer voice. "I deserve to know the truth, Brock—even though you seem to have a hard time doing that with people."

Reba didn't want to upset her anymore than she already was, but she knew that Barbara Jean did deserve the truth. "It's been less than a week," the redhead told her flat out. "I wanted to tell you as soon as possible and not lie to everyone about our relationship—unlike what you two did when Brock and I were still married."

"It's been less than a week and you're already sleeping together! Brock and I didn't have our affair until—."

Brock's eyes widened and he cut her off quickly. "Barbara Jean, Reba doesn't need to know _exactly_ when we started having our affair."

"Then answer my question. When did you realize that you were still in love with Reba?"

Reba looked over at Brock, subconsciously wanting an answer to her question as well and listened intently as he started to speak quietly.

"Do you remember when I came over last Saturday to watch college football with Jake? Before I came into the house, I offered to help Reba wash her car, but soon we started arguing and after we stopped, we hugged each other. And then I almost kissed her." Brock stopped speaking for a moment, taking a quick glance at his ex-wife, and then continued on. "That night after you fell asleep, I couldn't go to sleep because of what I almost did and I decided to call my mom to get some advice from her on how to resolve things with Reba."

Barbara Jean continued not to say a word, but looked more and more stunned as Brock went along with his explanations. "I told her the whole story and she thought that I was still in love with Reba. I denied it and kept telling her that I loved you because you're my wife, but she wouldn't listen. And then she asked me how I would feel about Reba being a serious relationship with someone else or even getting married again. I couldn't answer her, but something inside of me snapped. My mom told me that I wouldn't be able to handle it—and I found out quickly that she was proven right. I couldn't see Reba with anyone else because when I came over the following day to work things out once and for all, she told me that she had a date with another man and…it killed me. It felt like I had been punched in the stomach while someone ripped my heart out at the same time."

Reba sighed heavily and quickly thought about how he took it when she told him that she a date with Jeff. "Brock…"

He turned around and looked at her. "No, she was right, Reba. In the beginning of our divorce, I tried to tell myself that I wanted to see you happy with someone else because you deserved it, but after awhile things started to change. I saw how it didn't work out when you dated Brian and Dr. Morgan and I guess in some ways I still thought of you as my wife because you never ended up with anyone else after our divorce. Then when I saw how excited you were about going out with Jeff, it felt like you were cheating on me. And I don't want to sound like I'm better than any of the other men that you've dated, but I love you with all of my heart and soul."

Barbara Jean had heard enough and stepped into the conversation once more. "Okay, I can't listen to this anymore. I'll be sitting outside with Lori Ann while you two finish up here. Call me in when you've finished saying your new wedding vows to each other."

Then she left, however, Brock and Reba didn't even seem to notice that she even there anymore. Their blue eyes were locked into a gaze, looking into each other's souls, seeing the love that they felt for one another.

"Brock, you know how much I love you, but if this is going to work then it's gonna be a long road for the both of us to travel on. We've been divorced for six years and you broke my heart by leaving me for Barbara Jean. I can't just forgive and forget everything that's happened between us since the separation. So if we're really going to get back together, then I need to know that you're really committed to me and our family."

The front door swung open and there stood Cheyenne, Kyra and Van.

Both Reba and Brock were a little confused to see them, but they immediately looked straight at Kyra, wondering if she was going to blow a gasket out of anger towards them. However, she looked rather calm. "So what's it gonna be, Dad?"

"Were you guys eavesdropping on us?" Reba asked them scoldingly.

"Yeah, and thanks again for talking slower," Van said while eating some potato chips.

Reba rolled her eyes and asked, "Where are the kids at?"

"In the backyard with Barbara Jean and Lori Ann," Cheyenne informed her parents.

"Dad?" Kyra grabbed a hold of her father's attention again, still standing in the doorway.

Brock looked a little nervous at his youngest daughter. "Kyra, if I answer that question, are you gonna hit me?"

The redheaded teen cracked a small smile and said, "No, I'm not gonna hit you—even though I think you deserve it."

"We saw Kyra picking up Henry at the church party and she looked pretty upset," the blonde explained. "She told us that she found out with Barbara Jean about you guys getting back together and we all sat down and talked about it."

"And?" Reba wondered what their conclusion was.

"We just need to know one thing. Is this really going to happen? Are you going to divorce Barbara Jean and remarry Mom, Dad?"

Brock wrapped his arm around Reba's shoulder and pulled him closer to his body. "Yes, Cheyenne, I am. I love your mother with all of my heart and I promise you that things are going to be different this time."

"How can you be so sure?" Kyra questioned him. "How can any of us be sure that you're going to stay this time? I mean, you've done this to Mom already once and now you've done it again with Barbara Jean. How can we be sure that you're really going to stick around this time, Dad?"

Her father let out a heavy sigh and looked her in the eyes. "Kyra, I know that this is really hard for everyone to believe and stomach down, especially for you, but I swear that things are going to work out with me and your mom this time. I do love Barbara Jean and a part of me will always love her, but we didn't get married because we loved each other. We got married because I got her pregnant, and I have to admit now that that wasn't the right thing to do. At the time, I thought it was because I believed things were finished between me and Reba, but they weren't. They never were, and that's why I know we'll make things work again."

Van was the first one to step fully inside the house and he patted his father-in-law in the back. "True love never dies, huh, Mr. H?"

Brock gave Reba a warm smile and replied, "No, I guess not."

"Okay, hold on a second!" Cheyenne grabbed her family's attention. "Before everybody starts breaking out the champagne and wine glasses, there's one more thing I need to say."

Kyra rolled her eyes in annoyance. "And once again, the whole world must revolve around Cheyenne Montgomery. What a surprise."

"Shut up, Kyra," the blonde snapped at her younger sister. "What I was going to say before I was so rudely interrupted was that Dad better watch himself."

"What? Why?" Brock gave his oldest daughter a quizzical look.

"Because if anything like this ever happens again, Dad, I won't rest until you're hunted down like a dog, shot with a gun to the heart and left in the road to die."

Reba laughed at her threatening statement while Brock looked completely horrified.

Van wrapped an arm around his wife and said, "Don't worry about it, Mr. H. I've been gettin' the same threats from Cheyenne too about stupid stuff that I do. It's just the pregnancy talking, although you really should stop saying that stuff, honey, or else people will start thinking we're insane."

Kyra scoffed at them. "Yeah, like they don't already."

"So everyone's willing to accept me and your father getting back together without World War 3 breaking out?" Reba asked her children.

"I think if we all take things slow and just take it one day at a time we'll be able to work things out and become a family," Kyra told her mother with seriousness in her tone.

Reba smiled at her daughter, walked over to her, and wrapped her in a hug. "Okay, too much love, Mom!" Kyra muffled out.

"Group hug!" Van shouted out and joined in with his two favorite redheads. Cheyenne and Brock soon followed.

"Hey! What about me!" Jake yelled out and ran down the rest of the stairs to join in on the family hug.

The five family members held onto each other tightly, smiles going around as they all realized that were starting all over again. It was going to be a fresh start, a new beginning for everyone, and they were going to be prepared for what lied ahead in the next chapter of their lives.

"Mom?" Jake caught his mother's attention as all began to let out of each other. "Can we have lunch now? I'm starving."

"You can say that again," Brock added with a chuckle.

Reba smiled at the boys. "All right, I'll go make us some grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch."

"Yes!" Brock and Van gave each other high fives and ran to the kitchen while the others followed.

* * *

**OMG! I am **_**so**_** glad that this chapter is finally finished. It was pretty hard for me to write because I really had to think about what everyone in the show would've reacted in this situation. I hope you guys think I did alright with it. Only one more chapter to go! Thanks again for reading! **

**Please review!!!**


	10. Unspoken Fantasy

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Reba**** or its characters.**

**I can't believe this is the last chapter of "Undeniable Chemistry." It seems like it was only yesterday when I uploaded the first chapter. long sigh Lol! Okay, you guys know the drill. Have fun and enjoy the final chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Unspoken Fantasy 

**(Several months later…)**

The wedding was beautiful. It was possibly even more beautiful than the last time they got married. Even though Brock and Reba knew they were divorced and would be getting remarried, they saw the ceremony as renewing their vows. In a way they were. They were renewing their love and commitment to each other and their family. It was small wedding, just some close family and friends. Reba didn't want a big wedding. The church was filled with fully blossomed red and pink roses. Cheyenne was Reba's maid of honor and Van was Brock's best man. Kyra and Lori Ann were bridesmaids; Jake and Mike (Terry's brother) were the groomsmen; Henry was the ring bearer and Elizabeth was the flower girl.

The wedding was over now. The flight to Hawaii was too. Brock and Reba decided to bring the kids along for their honeymoon as their first official family vacation as a family again. Kyra decided to share a room with Elizabeth, Jake shared his room with Henry, and Van and Cheyenne had their own room with baby Ethan. They were probably all out in their bathing suits on the beach now, the redhead thought to herself.

"Hey," Brock snapped Reba back to reality as he came up behind her on the balcony, wrapping his arms around her waist and gently kissing her neck for a brief moment. "What are you thinking about?"

Reba smiled and leaned into her husband's embrace. "I was just thinking about the kids. They're probably swimming and all having fun by now."

"As soon as we told 'em to scram, I bet they dumped their stuff in their hotel rooms, got their suits on, and ran to the beach like chickens with their heads cut off."

Reba laughed. "Yeah, that's what I was thinking too. I'm sure they're havin' a blast and don't care when they have to come back."

"Well, who says they have to?" Brock asked her with a grin on his face while he led her back into their hotel suite. "Because then I would have you all to myself."

Reba eyed him and tried to hide her blushing. "Brock, the kids have to come back. This is their vacation too."

"I know that, but it's _our_ honeymoon and I want to be with you for every minute of it, sweetheart."

"Every minute, huh? And what do you plan on doing with me for every minute while we're here in Hawaii?"

"Oh, don't you worry about that. I have a whole list of things for us to do."

Reba rolled her eyes playfully. "And how many of those things take place outside of this hotel room?"

Brock grinned at her, knowing exactly what she was thinking about. "That's for me to know and for you to find out."

He let go of her hands, walked across the room and turned on the radio on top of the TV unit. By some stroke of luck, a good song that they both had recognized had come on. It's was Celine Dion's classic love song called "Have You Ever Been in Love." Brock turned around quietly, looked straight at Reba, reached out his hand and said, "May I have this dance, Mrs. Hart?"

Reba gave him a sweet smile, extended her own hand out to grab his and replied back, "You may."

She placed one hand on his shoulder and the other his hand while he put his other free hand on her waist. They slowly danced to the music and listened to the lyrics softly being spoken.

_Have you ever been in love  
You could touch the moonlight  
When your heart is shooting stars  
You're holding heaven in your arms  
Have you ever been in love?_

_Have you ever walked on air, ever  
Felt like you were dreamin'  
When you never thought it could  
But it really feels that good  
Have you ever been in love?_

_Have you ever been in love  
You could touch the moonlight  
When your heart is shooting stars  
You're holding heaven in your arms  
Have you ever been in love?_

_The time I spent waiting for something  
That was heaven sent  
When you find it don't let go  
I know..._

_Have you ever said a prayer  
And found that it was answered  
All my hope has been restored  
I ain't looking anymore  
Have you ever been..._

_Some place that you ain't leavin'  
Somewhere you gonna stay  
When you finally found the meanin'  
Have you ever felt this way?_

_The time I spent waiting for something  
That was heaven sent  
When you find it don't let go  
I know..._

_Have you ever been in love  
You could touch the moonlight  
You can even reach the stars  
Doesn't matter near or far  
Have you ever been in love?  
Have you ever been in love?  
So in love _

The happily remarried couple got lost in each other's arms and in the music. It was like they were the only people on earth…even if it was just for a brief moment. It wasn't just love, it was magic. Their love, their chemistry, their connection…it could never be tracked by radar or satellite. It could never be cracked by a shooting arrow. And it could never be lost because it was there to stay forever.

As they continued dancing to the music, Brock asked her, "Do you know how lucky I am, Reba? I'm married to the most wonderful woman in the world—."

"—for the second time," she cut in with a grin on her face.

He rolled his eyes and pulled her even closer to him. When the song finally ended, Brock quietly walked over and turned off the radio. He turned back around and saw Reba staring at him. She walked over to him and gave him a gentle kiss, but he quickly took control of the kiss. His lips sought hers with fiery passion, wrapping his arms around her back. Reba was a little surprised by his actions, but matched soon it was just as much desire. Without realizing it, the newlyweds made their way over to the king-size bed. Brock broke the kiss after his legs touched the foot of it, took one look at the silky bedspread and sheets, and lust immediately filled his thoughts.

"Slow, Brock…" Reba said to him breathlessly, knowing exactly what he was thinking about. "I want to take this slow."

He simply nodded, grabbed her shoulders gently, guided her to the bed, and made her sit on it. Once she hit the mattress, Brock kissed her and kissed her. Each kiss got more and more desperate, more and more passionate, more and more filled with desire. Reba ran her fingertips over Brock's chest, he groaned in response, and she slowly undid each button on his Hawaiian t-shirt with a sexy smile on her face. After they were all undone, she took it off with his help and pulled him into another heated kiss. He grabbed the soft material of her blouse with his hands and pulled over her head, breaking the kiss long enough just to do that.

Brock's hands explored her top half of her body for a few moments, memorizing every curve she had. "God, I want you," he said huskily as his eyes darkened with a mixture of desire and lust. He quickly unzipped her jeans and undid the button. With Reba's help, the sandy blond slid the jeans off of her body and discarded them with the rest of the clothes on the floor. Brock drank in the appearance of her beauty, the only pieces of clothing she had left on her body was her matching white bra and panties.

Reba snapped him back into reality when he suddenly felt her fingers undoing the button and zipper of his pants. Brock ripped his pants off in a flash and threw them on the floor. She scooted over to the head of the bed and he got on it beside her. Brock darted for her lips, kissing her like there would be no tomorrow. His hands grabbed her by the hips and he grinded them against his own. Reba wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. The blond broke the kiss, buried his face in her neck, and kissed her there hungrily. She moaned in response, pleasing Brock even more. Reba was one of the strongest women he knew, and seeing her become weak at his touch was such a turn-on. All he wanted was to make her moan, make her scream out in pleasure, make her his alone.

Their bodies soon fell onto the bed, and Brock's kisses were beginning to trail further down her neck and chest, sending electric shockwaves through Reba's whole body. "Oh, God!" she cried out in pleasure. "Brock!"

His right hand moved up her thigh, sending shivers through her whole body, and Reba brought his head up to hers. She kissed him hard and dug her fingernails into his hair, pulling him as close to her as possible. The redhead continued to tremble at his touch, every place he explored with his hands set fires off underneath her skin.

Brock's lips pulled away from hers and looked straight into her blue eyes. He softly stroked her hair and smiled gently at her. He whispered, "You are so beautiful, Reba. I love you so much."

She gave him a small kiss on the lips and replied back, "I love you too, Brock."

Then they kissed and let their love consume them with aching desires and passion…

* * *

**(A couple of hours later…)**

Brock and Reba walked hand-in-hand down to the beach to be with their children for the rest of the day. They were dressed in their bathing suits and Reba carried a large, cloth beach bag filled with sunscreen lotion, sunglasses, two beach towels, and a couple bottles of water. The blond gave his wife a kiss on the cheek and started kissing her neck, but she playfully pushed him away. "Brock, we're going to meet the kids! The last thing that they want to see is us making out. Besides, there will be plenty of time for that later."

"Then I can hardly wait for later," Brock grinned and gave her one last kiss on the lips before they spotted Van, Kyra, Jake, Henry, and Elizabeth building a sandcastle down by the water with several plastic buckets and shovels, while Cheyenne was sitting down on a chair watching them with Ethan sleeping in her arms.

"About time you guys got down here," Cheyenne said to her parents as soon as saw them walking up.

"Well hello to you too," Reba replied back to her daughter as she sat down on Jake's blue beach towel with her beach bag and grabbed a bottle of water out of it .

"Cheyenne, they're adults and don't need our permission to be alone," Van told his wife and then whispered to her, "Plus, we both know what they were doing—bow chicka bow-bow!"

"Van!" she yelled at him with a smile and tried to hold back a giggle. "Those are my parents you're talking about! Gross!"

Brock joined Reba on Jake's towel and asked his children, "So what have you guys been doing down on the beach since we all got here?"

"We've played in the water, blew some bubbles with the kids, flew a kite, and now everybody's building a sandcastle. Isn't that right, Elizabeth?" Cheyenne said in a childish tone to her daughter who smiled and laughed happily in response.

Reba looked up at her husband, looking at him in the eyes, gave him a warm smile, and he softly kissed her before they felt sand being thrown at them from out of nowhere. "Hey!" Reba and Brock snapped, and then got up to find the kids all running around, laughing and grabbing buckets to collect more sand.

"If you guys can't stand the heat, then stay out of the hot tub," Kyra said and began throwing more sand at her parents until Brock started chasing after her with a grin.

"Oh, we can handle it," Reba told her daughter with a confident tone of voice as she grabbed a pink plastic bucket filled with sand and smiled at the boys. "The real question is whether _you_ guys can." Then she charged after Jake with the bucket and threw the sand on him.

"Ugh! Mom! No fair!"

"Hey, all's fair in love and war, Jake. You wanna mess with me, then you're gonna get a fight back. So what are you gonna do about it?"

"This!" Jake kicked sand back at his mother with his sandal and ran away.

Reba quickly wiped the sand off of herself and saw Brock still going at it with Kyra while Van had "war" with Elizabeth and Henry. She looked around at all of her loved ones and smiled softly. Her unspoken fantasy had actually come true. Brock was back, Van and Cheyenne were living on their own with their two children, Kyra was moving along with her music, and Jake was no longer stuck in the middle of living with chaos. Everything with perfect—or as close as it could get. Reba had her family back together again and everyone was alright. _Just like it should be_….

* * *

**(Later on that evening…)**

Brock and Reba walked along the beach near the shoreline while they watched the sun slowly setting for the evening. The kids all went out to eat and the married couple was once again alone. Brock had his arm wrapped around Reba's shoulder and held her close.

"It's been a long time since we've watched the sun go down at the beach together, huh?" Brock asked with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, it has. Do you remember the first time we walked on the beach together?"

"Do I? I think about that day all the time. It's one of my favorite memories of us, especially because I recreated that day on Valentine's Day during our first year together being married."

Reba smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I remember. That was one of the sweetest, most romantic things you ever did for me."

"You know, every Valentine's Day after that one I felt was big disappointment," Brock confessed to her, remembering the time he told Van that.

"What? Why do you say that?"

"Because I could never top that surprise and I always thought you deserved more, but I couldn't give it to you."

Reba suddenly stopped walked, took his hands in hers and looked him in the eyes. "Honey, every Valentine's Day I spent with you was special and a surprise. Whether we went out for a romantic dinner or just stayed home and watched movies with the kids. As long as I had you, I was happy. That's all I ever wanted for Valentine's Day and it's still true. But why are we talking about Valentine's Day when it's like six months from now?"

Brock laughed. "Yeah, good point."

"Is there something else you're trying to tell me?"

"I don't know…maybe…" his words trailed off and then Reba looked at him harder so he'd tell her what bothered him. "I guess…I'm just afraid."

"Afraid of what?" she questioned him.

"I'm still afraid that you deserve better than me—and you do."

Reba rolled her eyes, feeling like they had been having this conversation forever now. "Brock, listen to me. I can see why it scares you. You weren't exactly a perfect husband the first time around. Yes, you cheated on me, you lied to me, and you left me and the kids—."

"Thanks for making me feeling better about all of this," he told his wife sarcastically and received a small smack on the head for interrupting her.

"But that doesn't that I've stopped loving you and that doesn't mean you don't deserve my love. I mean, I married you again; doesn't that count here for something? And you have been a wonderful father to our children. I couldn't have asked for more than that when we were divorced. You were there for the kids when they needed you and we had a pretty honest relationship with each other. Heck, you had more of an honest relationship with me than you did with Barbara Jean for half the time and we weren't even married anymore."

"And we still do," Brock told her, stopping her there. "I will always be honest with you and I will never hurt you again."

Reba smiled and gave him a kiss. "Then that's all I need."

Brock kissed her cheek and said, "I love you."

"Well you better!" Reba laughed and started chasing him all around the beach. "'Cause I don't marry a man and divorce him after twenty years of marriage only to remarry him seven years later without knowing he loves me."

Brock stopped running around and caught Reba in his arms when she caught up with him. "You don't, huh? That's good to know because I am _never _letting you go again."

The redhead pointed at him with a smile on her face and said, "I'm gonna hold you to that promise."

Brock kissed the top of her head and replied back, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

_It's an unspoken fantasy for everybody who watches this show that they wonder if Brock and Reba will ever get back together _– Matt Berry, executive producer from Reba. 

**Yes! It's finally done! Thanks so much for reading my story. I hope the ending was worth the wait. I'll post my new story soon as I can. Keep your eyes open for it. I'll have it up in a few weeks.**

**Please review!!!**


End file.
